Butterfly Spirit: The Child of Knowledge
by Mimi Myself and Iz
Summary: A lonely child reflects his relationship with his parents... his friends... and one extraordinary girl.
1. Chrysalis

Author's Note: First off, I would like to thank everyone that reviewed my first story, Persona: The Gemini Subconscious

Author's Note:

First off, I would like to thank everyone that read and reviewed my Persona Series. Here is a rewrite of the episode, _"A Clue from the Digi-Past."_ **There are some references to the story _Persona: the Gemini Subconscious_.** **As usual: Really goofy dialogue, poor vocabulary, poor spelling, poor grammar, poor verb tense, and all that**. I will be using a mismatch of Japanese and English character names, Digimon attacks, and other related words. Reviews are welcomed.** This is a work in progress that requires A LOT of work. **

Important Note:

As usual, my work pales in comparison to the other great work done by much better authors. The Butterfly Spirit series begins with a quotation from the Chinese philosopher Soshi. I first found out about this saying from this classic Playstation RPG I borrowed a year ago from my friend called, you guessed it, _Persona_. **I know promised a series involving Sora, however that series had evolved into something bigger than I realized. If you read this story, you might find hints as to why I had to continue Sora's story some other time. **

Warning: If you have followed my other series, this will not end up as a romance between Mimi and Koushiro. They will share a much different yet beautiful bond later on.

This story takes place in Season 01, after the first encounter with Devimon and the Black Gear Menace. A follow-up story to _Persona: the Gemini Subconscious_. No action, no romance, just a LOT of dialogue. A continuation from Koushiro's POV.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Digimon, Star Wars, or the work of Soshi.

Butterfly Spirit: Chrysalis

by Mimi, Myself, & Iz.

I dreamt I was a butterfly.  
I couldn't tell if I was dreaming.  
But when I woke, I was I and not a butterfly.  
Was I dreaming that I was the butterfly,  
or was the butterfly dreaming that it was me?

Quotation from Soshi.

Digital World  
Island of the Temple Ruins  
A twelve year old boy… Izumi, Koushiro

A strangers voice… "Reinheit…"

Another voice… "Kenntnis…"

FILE 21

TANE-002-101-MOTI-002-102

TANE-002-101-MOTI-002-102

TANE-002-101-MOTI-002-102

FILE UNDER REPAIR…  
FILE UNDER REPAIR…  
FILE UNDER REPAIR…

"Reinheit… Junshin…"

"Kenntnis… Chishiki…"

"Purity…"

"Knowledge…"

I awoke with a start. _'How could I have just dozed off when it was my turn for watch?'_ I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. _'What a dream.'_ I shook my head. _'I can't remember any of it… Oh well.'_

Infinity Mountain was still far away. From where I could see, several other floating islands began to converge back together. The Black Gear network was reassembling. Luckily some of our missing friends should be on these islands. They too must have found a way to reverse the Black Gear process. Only when we are finally together can we face Devimon.

Being apart from each other was difficult. We were just children trapped in this alien world. It was frightening. The chances of us surviving alone were not good. That was what Devimon thought as well. Still, by being separated we learned to rely on our selves at times when it mattered. We also found new allies in our adventures. Even our Digimon companions have gained strength. Hopefully once we are reunited, with our newly found strengths, we can stand up against Devimon and the Black Gear Menace. Maybe defeating this thing for good and then we can return to our world.

_'Home…'_

I sighed.

I glanced at the sleeping forms of my companions Tachikawa, Mimi with our Digital Monsters, or Digimon, Palmon and Tentomon. Mimi was on the ground in a sitting position with her knees up and her back leaned against a large rock behind her. Her arms were crossed along her chest and her large pink hat was tilted over her head. From where I was sitting, I could only see her mouth and chin from beneath the brim. Palmon, Mimi's plant type Digital companion, had her leafy hands wrapped around Mimi side protectively. She was also asleep.

Tentomon, my insect type Digital companion, was snoozing on the opposite side of Mimi. In his sleeping state, he was scrunched up like a spiked ball on the ground. I was standing watch as I let them rest. Tentomon especially needed the rest to regain his energy. We all agreed that once he is able to evolve to his higher evolved form as Kabuterimon, he could carry us all and fly quickly to Infinity Mountain to find our missing friends.

I stretched myself, and opened up my Pineapple laptop. I figured I should review the information gathered from the temple ruins not too far from here. Maybe I could test a few theories, theories that do not relate to aliens…

A lot has happened to us as we were brought to this world. _Prodigious_ I would always say. Besides encountering new Digimon or gathering new information about this world, I discovered much more about our selves as well. My attention focuses on Mimi. About 4 hours ago, I have discovered the true Tachikawa, Mimi. This fashion and popularity shrouded girl was a lot more than what was lead to believe. She was into computers! On top of that, she knew how to program. And not just any programming, but a very creative approach to machine language! Needless to say, I was awestruck by her knowledge and skills, especially that top-of-the-line Sony PalmNAVe computer she has! Small "e" meaning enhanced millenium edition! It was a dream machine! It was almost like my Pineapple laptop, but more compact, powerful, and streamlined. I wished I had one of those!

Well, just being with Mimi, you will discover things about her you would never expect…

_**Remembering…**_  
_**The first day at camp**_

At first I thought Mimi was a self-centered, air-headed, ditzy, snobbish, cynical, spoiled brat, you name it. I knew some classmates like that at school. They always picked on me. Call me names and threaten to beat me up for no apparent reason. Only Sora and Taichi were there to stick up for me. However, Mimi was different. While her associates were teasing me back then on the first day to camp on that tour coach, I kept in mind that she did not participate in it. Sora was still… pis… pi… er… peeved about the whole thing. But I knew Mimi wanted them to stop as well.

When we arrived at camp, I found out that Mimi was assigned to our cabin and would be separated from her friends. Sora was especially pleased to know this. She wanted to beat Mimi up for all that cra… cr… ummm… hoopla on the bus. Thank goodness I stopped Sora from doing so. It wasn't worth it any other way. I didn't want anybody to be hurt. Camp wasn't really the place to have any fighting. I just wanted to be left alone and work on my computer.

At that time, I was still sick from that night before we arrived at camp. Paranoid I should say. My curiosity got the better of me that night when I tried to hack into a government computer database. The reason I did so was something I don't want to explain now. Just one stupid e-mail from someone with an address of , gave me courage to do so. Needless to say I was caught. Actually, I tripped the security program. Another user, probably a government security programmer, was already on my tail. It was peculiar. It all happened when I reached the twenty-first file. My VAIO Filter should have masked my access to the database. I was glad my Tracer logged me out before the security program breached my system.

Any ways, I really felt terrible since that night. I was on the edge of paranoia. I couldn't get much sleep. Needless to say, Mimi's associates didn't make me feel any better. I just wanted to be left alone for that day at camp. Only Sora was with me. Taichi had to see the head camp counselor with Mr. Fujiyama about Hikari's absence. Sora was reluctant but agreed to leave me be in the cabin for awhile. When I finally settled to our assigned cabin, I was surprised when Mimi came by. I did not know what to do. I thought she was going to make fun of me, especially when I had my laptop out.

However, what surprised me was that Mimi came by to apologize for all those rude remarks her now ex friends from her school said about me. Sora finally showed up, ready to jump in and defend me. Sora was always like that with her friends, especially when her only friends were boys! Well, Sora was shocked as I was when Mimi stayed to say her apologies. Mimi regretted everything that was said. She knew her… associates would never apologize, so she felt it right for her to do so. She said she was deeply sorry it happened. At first I was skeptical of her myself. Sora and I thought it was just a trick of being an open target for another harassment assault by this rich snob.

However, I believed Mimi and accepted her apologies. She was brave to stand up for herself, even if she wasn't actually the cause of any of it. I was glad Sora understood so too. In fact, Sora and Mimi immediately became very close friends afterwards. I've never seen Sora behave so… I don't know… un-tomboyish when she was with Mimi… Sora used to be a bully herself during school before she met up with Taichi and myself. She actually did not associate well with… er… other girls. Mimi was probably Sora's second female friend that I know of, next to Hikari.

Any ways, Mimi even apologized to Jyou and my other new friends, Yamato and his younger brother Takeru. I knew, like the others, that she was very sincere in her apologies. People could just see it in those light caramel-colored eyes of hers. Mimi stated that she no longer called her classmates her friends anymore. She deserves better friends. Now she has them. I know so when Taichi, Sora, Jyou, Yamato, Takeru, and myself became her new friends. Our current predicament in this alien world has proven our new strong bond we all share together. True friends.

_**Present thoughts…**_

I am not sure about the others, but Mimi sort of gives off an aura of happiness, if that was the correct way to describe it. Her pleasant outgoing persona seems to make, if not all, the troubles in the world go away. Sure, Mimi is pretty and cute, but it was more than that. She is a wonderful person both inside and out. Another interesting yet very cute aspect about her was that she spoke her sentences using absolutely no contractions…

_'Cute.'_

I smiled to myself in embarrassment. _'Cute. I keep saying she's cute. Well… can I help it if I think so?' _

Still there was one thing that troubles me about Mimi. Now that when I am alone with her, I realized a lot of things I have not noticed before. To tell the truth, Mimi acts very differently when she was with the others. She used to complain a lot, whine, act clumsy, cry, say incoherent yet very cute things. _'Again with the cute. Oh well…'_ She was definitely not the same girl that was with me right now.

Mimi could take care of herself well on her own. I've seen the pace and strength in her strides in her walking when she complained. Not at all tired. In fact, she was always full of energy, and not just physical. It was like she was faking all of these so-called faults. It was all an act! Since then I often wondered why. I finally came to the conclusion and understood why she wears these masks… She was like myself, a computer nerd. An often victim of relentless ridicule in any school. I know so. Mimi wanted to stay away from all of that. Still, she can't hide behind masks all the time. Mimi does not know she is doing it, but she gives away her true self at times. There was another side to her trying so desperately to prove herself beyond that pink persona. I begin to see it now.

On top of that was what she wore and carried. It did not appear so at first glance, but her dress was highly durable. Probably the only dress in existence designed for extraneous outdoor activities in hot or cool climates. Mimi surely surprised us all when she unveiled her belongings in that big khaki bag of hers. To anyone, it would seem she would be carrying a lot of makeup stuff in her bag. In actuality, she carried in that bag special survival gear, equipment, toilet paper, you name it. She was packed as if she was going into battle!

Mimi's knowledge of computers was highly proficient, even to my humble standards. However, she was not as _annoyingly curious_, as Taichi and Sora puts it, like I was. I now believed she did not want to be perceived as some computer nerd. She wanted to hide her skills behind a veil of fashion and popularity. It was not that she wanted to be at any way deceitful. Usually one's peers can be cruel to anybody. Especially when they come from a high-class society. Rich snobs as I see it. Mimi did not want that to happen to her, nor did she ever want to participate in such cruel behavior that unpopular kids are a target from.

It was as if Mimi was trying to live two lives. There was a staggering line drawn between them. One being this extraordinarily smart individual, the other trying to fit into the popular crowd. But I have finally seen beyond those masks. I believe now that she could possess the best of both worlds. She can be anyone she wants to be. She should never set herself back by what her associates say or the public wants. She should stand on her own. Smart, kind, cute, pretty, caring, loving, beautiful, carefree, popular… Well, Mimi was all of these things and more.

I myself learned the hard way of knowing the true Tachikawa, Mimi…

_**4.2 hours earlier…**_  
_**Cryptic Room, Temple Ruins**_

I was alone with Tentomon. My Pineapple laptop was plugged into the electrical socket root… the Black Gear on the side of me rotating… strange symbols on the wall before me… I was alone to do some serious work…

"These hieroglyphics are like the ones before. Let's see… that symbols means…" My voice trailed off as I started to type away…

…tap… tap… tap… tap…

I heard Tentomon mutter something, but I did not pay attention to him.

…tap… tap… tap… tap…

…tap… tap… tap… tap…

_**1.2 hours later…**_

_'Okay… the root program requires the link from the base… Again it works! Prodigious!'_

…tap… tap… tap… tap…

All of a sudden I heard a voice call out behind me that almost broke my concentration. A girl's voice… "KOUSHIRO!"

Another female voice… "And Tentomon, hi!"

"Mimi! Palmon! Glad to see you!" Tentomon said.

"Hello Tentomon. I am glad that it was you two that was here! Great to see you two are all okay." replied the girl.

"I'm glad you're all right here too, Mimi, Palmon."

"_Hat-cha!_"

…tap… tap…

I managed to stop my work to listen closely to the voices. _'Hmmmm… we have visitors…'_ I turned around to see who the two strange voices belong to that were talking to Tentomon. I was right it was Mimi and Palmon. "Oh hi, Mimi," I replied.

She greeted me with a smile. "Hello, Koushiro. It is so good to finally meet a friendly human face after a long time."

"Yeah, me too," I replied dully. With that I turned back to my laptop and continued typing away on my keyboard. _'Okay, there are several approaches to this pattern here which falls under this section here…'_

"Umm… Koushiro? Koushiro."

…tap… tap… tap… tap…

"Koushiro…"

I looked at another section of the hieroglyphics and thought for a moment. _'These could mean that this glyph is the base for these other glyphs aaaaand… It worked! Prodigious! I'm definitely on to something!'_ I returned my attention back to my laptop and typed away at the keyboard again. _'This should be easy…'_

…tap… tap… tap… tap…

Palmon… "Ummm… Mimi, I hate to say this, but I think your friend's stem is broken…"

Tentomon… "I don't think it's just his stem."

"Koushiro? Excuse me. Hello…"

…tap… tap… tap… tap…

"I wouldn't even bother, Mimi. He's been like this for over an hour…"

I could have sworn I heard Mimi giggle… _'No matter… just ignore them… Cross-reference the secondary pattern…'_

I heard Mimi's voice again… "Hmmm… I guess I would call this _his_ computer brainiac mode… You should see me when I am working…"

_'I wished they would just be quiet… Glyph twelve… and section one…'_

…tap… tap… tap… tap…

The sounds from my keyboard were like music to my ears… I guess it was true. Time does fly when you are having fun…

…tap… tap… tap… tap…

…tap… tap… tap… tap…

_**11 minutes later…**_

_'Reconfigure the equation here… Place the second here… Prodigious! Now just six more to go…'_

I decided to take a thirty-second break. I stretched my back a bit, hearing and feeling the small pops. I shook off the fatigue from my shoulders, arms, and hands. I stretched my fingers and cracked my knuckles… _'Whew! What a workout! Without these special gloves, I would suffer from Carpal Tunnel Syndrome before I reach sixteen!'_ My back was still to the others.

"Oh joy, he stopped," Tentomon said sarcastically.

"Great! Finally he stopped that racket!" said Palmon.

"Um, really, Koushiro. I think it is about time we should go look for our friends," I heard Mimi say.

"That was what I was trying to tell him over an hour ago," said Tentomon.

Without turning to face them I calmly said, "Please, people. This is an important clue as to the secret of this alien world. I need to solve it! I can't just leave it yet. I need time."

There was a bit of silence from the group until I heard Mimi say, "Well… Okay, I guess that makes sense. I am not sure how, but the important thing is to find a way to reverse this island splitting thing. Like starting with that Black Gear thing over there."

I turned to face her. "Well, _duh_… I know _that!_ Now just be patient. Don't disturb me." I turned back to my laptop and the hieroglyphs. _'Now the sixth level…'_

"Great. I wished you didn't encourage him, Mimi," Tentomon said with a sigh.

"Mimi, what's a _'duh?'_" Palmon asked.

I don't think Mimi answered her. All I heard from Mimi was, "Hmmm… There are other glyphs things over there." I heard her stand up and walk to the far side of the cryptic room away from the Black Gear. It was a section of hieroglyphics that I determined were just a mirror copy of the ones I was going over now. "Maybe I can help you solve some of it too, Koushiro," I heard her say.

"Sure you can…" I muttered sarcastically as I continued my calculations. I didn't care if she heard me or not. I often wondered what good was she to our group of friends…

…tap… tap… tap… tap…

…tap… tap… tap… tap…

_**21 minutes…**_

_'This glyph means… That's it! …and this goes here… Now it has to work now…'_

The program again faulted. "DAMN IT!" I groaned as I clenched my forehead with my left hand in disgust. This was the eighth time the program failed. I finally calmed down. "No time to complain. I have to keep trying." I focused my concentration and continued the process again… _'The null pattern goes here… the variable then beco-' _

"Excuse me, Koushiro?"

A voice interrupted my thinking. At my current state of concentration, the voice sounded like nails grinding against the chalkboard. I realized it was Mimi. _'Damn.'_ I decided to just ignore her. Maybe she would just go away…

…no such luck…

"Koushiro? Sorry if I am disturbing you, but I found something interesting on why you are hav-"

_'Disturbing me was right!'_

My patience was getting thin. "MIMI, PLEASE! I just have a few equations to go through!"

Tentomon flew from behind her and hovered in front of me. He was blocking my view of the hieroglyphs. "Izzy, I think you should listen and take a look at what Mimi has found," he said.

"You mind?" I lightly pushed him away from me so I could have a better view the hieroglyphs. "Tentomon… I told you I just needed a few more-"

Mimi spoke again, "Well, here, Koushiro. I believe this might-"

"DAMN IT, MIMI… TENTOMON! I SAID I DON'T WANT TO BE INTERRUPTED!"

"I give up," Tentomon muttered and flew away from Mimi and I. I did not care. I went back to my laptop again.

…tap… tap…

Still Mimi continued, "I-I am sorry, Koushiro… but maybe what I worked on would help you see that these walls-"

Finally I lost all of my patience. I slowly put my laptop aside. I bolted up and fiercely turned to face her. With a raised voice I never knew I had, I heard myself explode…

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR STUPID GAMES OR WHATEVER, MIMI! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

My outburst echoed off the walls and then faded around us. Then there was an eerie silence in the room that followed. The once steady metallic rhythm of the turning Black Gear beside us never made any difference to the quiet stillness that enveloped the room. It seemed like hours until I finally noticed Mimi's face. More like a very painful expression enveloping her entire form. Her eyes were wide with shock. Her face was pale. She was unmoving. Yet I saw the tears slowly running down her checks… Never have I seen her like this. Well, not anyone in my life.

She then bowed her head down. Her pink hat now hiding her face from me. I saw her gloved fists shaking at her sides. I finally noticed she was holding something in her left hand. It was difficult to make out what it was, until she finally spoke to me in a wavering voice... "F-fine!" Her head shoots up and I saw her eyes. Angry, hateful, tearing eyes. Her voice was now raised as she cried, "Here! You finish it! SEE IF I CARE!" Mimi tosses the object that was in her left hand at me.

Despite my shocked state, I still managed to instinctively catch whatever she threw at me. I looked at what it was and my eyes, no pun intended, Tentomon, literally bugged-out. _'W-what? A PalmNAVI?'_ I took a closer look at it and saw what kind it really was. _'Oh my! It's the Sony PalmNAVe!'_ I looked at the screen at what was on it. I was shocked at what I saw. _'A cross reference program done in a helix conjoined pattern?'_

**Desktop Mimi – l OMNI System Commander ver. 4.0**

HELIX CONFIGURATION… WORKING.

x coordinate 001011 DNA ok  
y coordinate 110010 DNA ok  
z coordinate – ?INPUT DNA Pineapple

i WARNING! HELIX CONFIG

Switch to NORMAL View

I scrolled down the file some more and finally it all started to click in. _'THIS WAS IT! THIS WAS WHAT I WAS MISSING!'_ I reviewed the program on the PalmNAVe screen again. "I've forgotten that any bit of information, bytes, or data in this world are like a living viable substance. In this case, the matching and placing patterns to that of a DNA helix structure! If arranged in this pattern… It was like trying to find the last digit of _pi_. Sometimes there is no absolute… WAIT! These are _X_ and _Y_ coordinates? And my program had the _Z_ coordinates? That would mean…" I was oblivious to everything around me while I was examining this discovery. Time seemed to move slowly until realization struck me…

"M-Mimi… you did this?" I asked in a weak voice. However, as I finally looked up to meet her gaze, all I saw was an even angrier tearful face of Mimi. It actually hurt me to see her like this. However, the way her voice sounded… it burned through my soul…

"TAKE ALL THE CREDIT! NOT THAT IT WAS OF ANY IMPORTANCE TO ME IN THE FIRST PLACE! I AM ALREADY SICK OF LOOKING AT ALL OF THESE STUPID HIEROGLYPHICS! ESPECIALLY WITH THE LIKES OF YOU AROUND! YOU CAN KEEP YOUR STUPID HIEROGLYPHICS!"

Mimi turned away from me and walked off toward one of the cryptic room doorways.

I managed to awake from my reverie. "Mimi… I…" I tried to say as I watched her walk away.

After a few steps closer to the doorway, Mimi stopped and whirled around to face me. She cried, "

KOUSHIRO! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE?"

"…"

"YOU ARE A NOTHING BUT A _STUPID _INCONSIDERATEJERK!" Mimi yelled.

Then she covered her face with her hands and cried. She spun around quickly and ran off towards the doorway.

Tentomon followed her. "No, Mimi, wait! Don't go off alone…"

I stood there not knowing what to do. I could feel the blood in my veins racing. The sound of rushing blood loudly in my ears. Yet, I felt like a zombie. I slowly turned away from where Mimi and Tentomon went, only to look down and see Palmon's sad, hateful, and teary-eyed face.

"She was just trying to help! HOW COULD YOU BE SO INSENSITIVE?" she yelled.

I was totally flabbergasted at what Palmon's said. _'How could I… What have I done… I didn't mean to hurt her.'_ I shook my head and groaned. I covered my head with my hands in total disgust. _'How could I have been so cruel?'_ My mind could only formulate two options on how to remedy this situation…

A. Go after Mimi and apologize to her and everyone.

B. Stay and download Mimi's program with my own.

The first should be the human thing to do. It should have been the only right thing to do! The second shouldn't even be an option! I should have listened to my heart. Instead my logical mind took over and made the choice for me. My decision would have been a logical one in any situation. _'Any situation?'_ I was beginning to doubt logic…

I could not believe myself… I felt no regrets… nothing… I just stayed and downloaded all of Mimi's equations to my Pineapple Laptop…

tap… tap…beep…

**Desktop Izzy – l OMNI System Commander ver. 6.0**

Palm NAVe

I/O Connection: INFRARED USB  
OK

DOWNLOADING… PalmNAVe  
Dir  
UPDATING…  
C:/My Doc…  
Please wait…

01 x coordinate 001011 DNA ok  
02 y coordinate 110010 DNA ok  
03 z coordinate 100110 DNA ok  
DOWNLOAD SUCCESSFUL…

MAZE PROGRAM AUTO RUN  
ENGAGED

Please wait…\

USB

Laser Link

I stared at the computer message… "Maze program?"

All of a sudden, the cryptic room was slowly being enveloped by light. In fact, the three adjoining walls with the hieroglyphs were glowing. Each brick was giving a soft yellow light. I stared in amazement as transparent blocks of light emerge from the glowing walls. The blocks floated towards me. I was about to shield myself when I saw the blocks had stopped to a point not too far from me. More blocks emerged from the walls as the process repeated. They were starting to stack themselves together forming a huge structure of glowing blocks. Block after block was piled, shifted, and merged until it stopped.

I came to realize that this whole thing was a hologram! I immediately recognized a section of it that looked like the cryptic room we were in. From my understanding, the completed program produced a huge holographic image of the layout of this temple! Every wall, every stairway, passage… It was all some sort of giant labyrinth! The maze program was a three-dimensional map of it all!

'How foolish of me to think the other two hieroglyph walls were just copies. There were all different in a way. What they represented were X, Y, and Z coordinates! Coordinates to form a three-dimensional object!'

I was about to say, "Prodigious," until I was interrupted by a slight tugging on my right arm. I looked down and saw what appeared to be vines wrapping around Mimi's Sony PalmNAVe. I followed the source of the vines and saw that it was Palmon. I gave her a questioning look until…

Palmon screamed at me, "I THOUGHT SO!"

She snatched the PalmNAVe violently from my hands with her long vine-like fingers. I stared at her in shock. Her once bright green seed-like eyes were now black. Her mouth appeared to have even more sharp teeth than before.

"W-what?" I tried to ask.

Palmon clutched the little NAVI close to her. She kept her death glare at me for a moment until I saw her eyes start to turn back to their normal light green color again. She collapsed onto the floor and started to cry. I heard her say between sobs, "Sometimes I think you care more about computers than people. Even when they are the same people that care about you, you don't even care. You never cared for anyone! Never for our missing friends! Not even Mimi, Tentomon, or I!"

Her words stung me. I felt tears in my eyes. I turned back to where Mimi and Tentomon were at the doorway. Tentomon was trying to comfort Mimi's crying form. Neither of them both knew of what happened with the hologram. I saw how Tentomon gently hug Mimi and said a few things I could not hear. I felt so guilty. Even my own Digimon has given up on me. Palmon's words echoed in my head again. I found myself walking towards Mimi and Tentomon. As I was doing so, I heard my pathetic voice mutter…

"T-that's not true, Palmon…"

_**Present time…**_

I should not have misjudged her. She offered to help and I did not believe she could ever. I did not believe that she knew anything about computers. I thought was just a bother and was distracting me from trying to solve the maze program. I should have never ignored her. She called me a "stupid inconsiderate jerk." I sort agree with her of me being inconsiderate from our past event. About the "jerk" part, who knows? I am certainly not stupid! Well, maybe I was stupid and a jerk for treating her terribly like that.

I have never been one to be sociable, especially with girls. The only friends I have that were girls were Hikari and Sora. Neither of them was like Mimi. Mimi was an individual to be reckoned with! How could I have been so cruel to her? You know what, I started to agree with her for calling me a _stupid inconsiderate jerk._ To top it all off it was her program that finally solved the missing data, which later activated the holographic projection of the morphing maze…

My thoughts turn back to the maze…

I called Mimi and Tentomon back on what has happened with the program. Damn it! I just wanted to apologize to her, Tentomon, and Palmon! The program meant nothing! I just hurt the people I do care about! I didn't want to lose any of them! I managed to get Mimi's attention and she turned to me. From a distance I could still tell she was crying. I felt even more terrible of myself. However, what I did see was a slight cheerfulness wash over her face as I called her back. It was like a ray of hope in her eyes. I started to feel better. As she was about to return to the cryptic room from the doorway, I accidentally touched one of the holographic squares. By doing so caused the entire maze to activate. Mimi and Tentomon were unfortunately near the maze entrance and the walls closed around them before they could get to me. They were trapped.

I was scared. I shouted against the closed doorway. All I heard was rhythmic sounds of grinding stone and loud thuds of falling rocks. I then heard screams from Mimi and Tentomon. I felt sick. Palmon felt worse. She said she should have been by Mimi's side. Instead she became lost in her anger of me. She laid herself on the cold floor in a fetal position and cried. I tried to comfort her… No! I would not give up on them! They should still be alive!

I looked back at the hologram and noticed two small blinking figures among the shifting wall images, one white and one red. The white figure was larger than the red figure. The two figures were moving fast around the cleared maze corridors. It must be Mimi and Tentomon! They were alive! They were on a frantic move, escaping the constantly moving walls. The only thing I could do was to get them out somehow. With Palmon at my side, it was now up to us to guide Mimi and Tentomon out of the morphing maze.

I could not find a way to stop the maze program. All I could do now was to quickly guide Mimi and Tentomon through the shifting maze using our Digivices as communication devices. It was difficult because the maze kept on shifting and fusing the walls. It was like a huge three-dimensional version of a Tetris game with Mimi and Tentomon in the center of it all! On top of that, there was an unidentified Digimon after them. It turned out to be the guardian of the maze called Kentarumon, half-horse, half-humanoid, beast-man type, champion level Digimon. Like all the other champion Digimon we have encountered, he was possessed by one of the Black Gears. Boy, what a day it turned out to be...

I decided to lead Mimi and Tentomon to a supposedly dead-end of the maze. According to the maze program, one of the walls had a weak structure and was along the outside of the ruins. Palmon and I managed to loosen the weak wall and made an opening from the outside. Sometimes the hardest problem can be solved by the simplest solution. When we were finally reunited, Mimi apologized to me of that whole jerk thing. Palmon and Tentomon apologized too for doubting my almost forgotten loyalty to the others. Actually, it should have been I that needed to apologize to all of them. I practically was the cause of it all. Still, she apologized. She was always sincere. Mimi truly had a true pure heart.

With both our Digimon companions digivolved to the champion level, we defeated Kentarumon and freed him of the Black Gear. Exhausted from battle, our Digimon reverted back to their rookie forms to rest. Now with the maze under his control, Kentarumon led us to the sacred sanctum. Here a wall carving of the Digivice was discovered. We found out the secrets of these small devices we all carry. Kentarumon told of a prophecy that claims the carriers of the Digivices were known as the DigiDestined. They are the "preservers of light against the darkness."

Just then, Leomon, another beast-man type, champion level Digimon, showed up. He was still possessed by one of Devimon's Black Gears like before. Our Digimon were too weak from their battle with Kentarumon, that they could not digivolve into their champion forms. Even Kentarumon was no match against the possessed Leomon. All seems lost. Mimi held up her large bag to shield herself from the inevitable. I noticed a light coming from her Digivice that was fastened to the shoulder strap of her bag. The bright light seemed to affect Leomon. I've seen this happened not too long ago. It was back when we all were at the Devimon mansion. The same thing happened when the possessed Leomon cornered Taichi. I did not know what all that bright light was. I was too far up in the air to see. Now I know it was the Digivice that did that!

I got Mimi's attention and we both used our Digivices against Leomon. The intensity of the light from the reacting Digivices was too much for Leomon. He retreated and disappeared without a trace. Kentarumon said that this confirms that Mimi and I were the DigiDestined prophesied. He bids us farewell and safe journey. He returned to the inner sanctum of the ruins as the protector and disappeared. Mimi and I were still bewildered about us, including our friends, being known as the DigiDestined. _'Were we really destined to be here? What were we supposed to do? Save the world? Were we superheroes?'_ Mimi and I still did not have all the answers. That was not important. Still, with this new knowledge, we all decided to try and find a way to reunite with the rest of our friends.

My solution was to find some way to access the Black Gear in the cryptic room in order to reverse the floating island process. With the newly acquired understanding of glyph knowledge, this should be much easier, but would take time. This caused another annoyance from my friends. Before I realized it, I was again becoming the "stupid inconsiderate jerk." Infuriated of me about to ignore everyone in sake of curiosity again, Mimi just walked over to the Black Gear and kicked it hard. The Black Gear stopped rotating. Within moments it started to rotate in the opposite direction! The whole process was reversing! This caused the island to float back towards the center, Infinity Mountain. Like before, sometimes the hardest problem can be solved by a simple solution. I must admit, Mimi was very skillful in computers, but she had the patience of a… underachieving sloth.

Well, the entire day has been such a prodigious experience. To top it all off, Mimi and Palmon gave a _sincere farewell_ to Sukamon and Chuumon, the "Digital Losers" as Palmon and Tentomon called them. Sukamon and Chuumon were stuck on the separate floating island half opposite from the island we were on. The Digimon duo lived in some sort of symbiosis. Something to do with sharing the same _tiny_ brain, as Mimi has said.

I only saw a brief glimpse of them before our islands moved even further apart. The mysterious Digimon analyzer program on my laptop gave me a screen capture. According to Mimi's NAVI, her analyzer produced the same information. I was not sure which Digimon was which, but one of them looked like a big yellow custard. I could see the other one on its "shoulder." A very small violet mouse looking Digimon that looked like road kill. They said to Mimi and Palmon that they still wanted a kiss. I am still not sure of what they meant by that. Mimi and Palmon never wanted to speak about it. Yet, their version of farewell did give a hint on what their experience was with the Digimon duo.

We managed to gather some food while we continued on our journey. It was amazing that we managed to live through our adventurous day on an empty stomach. Palmon and Tentomon collected several edible nuts, fruits, and vegetables. Palmon was more interested in this fruit that looked like bananas but had a very tough layered peel. However, they were not bananas at all. Attempting to peel them was like peeling an onion to the core. Still Palmon and Tentomon liked it mostly. Palmon finally got the idea of what our version of a banana was but the Digimon had a different word for it that I can't pronounce. She managed to find some for Mimi and I. Thankfully they were like bananas and were delicious, despite its unusual bluish-violet color. Well, we had our meal for the day. We figured it was time to rest. Yes, the entire day was a prodigious experience.

It was certainly a turning point in my life…

_**Daybreak…**_

I checked the power cell level of my Pineapple Laptop. It was at full charge. Mimi had fully recharged her PalmNAVe as well. It's amazing how convenient these electrical outlets were. Mimi and I created a special program for both our NAVIs to locate these outlets. Finding these scattered outlets was easy now. Most of them could be found on large tree roots. They were hidden well, but still accessible. At the most, about one outlet was available per every 1.6-kilometer radius. Very convenient. I thought my laptop would be totally useless once I finally ran out of power.

I did a final review of the file about the information of the crests and the maze program. Satisfied, I closed the directory folder. I then noticed that there was a JPEG icon file that was behind the once open maze directory folder. I dragged it out to my desktop to have a better look at it. I clicked the file's properties and read it.

**Desktop Izzy – Main**

JPEG VIEWER

Date: #Error#

**Type**: Compressed picture file  
**Location**: Desktop Izzy  
**Size**: 110.0KB (110,421 bytes)  
**File created**: December 27, 1998 10:37:45 PM  
**Last modified**: January 5, 1999 5:00:15 PM  
**File accessed**: #Time error#  
**Description**: NoneSiphon  
Filter

I was sure this was Mimi's picture file. She did lend me her PalmNAVe to download the holographic maze program. Well, actually she threw her NAVI at me. Still, I must have downloaded this JPEG file by mistake. The words "my first family" sounded peculiar. I knew I shouldn't open it. It was not any of my business, but… curiosity got the better of me. Sometimes I feel curiosity was a bad thing. I sometimes wind up getting myself into trouble. I should at least give it up once in awhile.

I opened Mimi's file and my PictureViewer activated. A picture of what appeared to be a young family came into view. Parts of the picture looked faded. That was strange. It appeared to have been scanned from an original photograph. It was probably a small photograph judging from the amount of dithering in the current resolution.

No doubt it was a picture of Mimi's family. I studied the photograph closer. The man and woman, the Father and Mother, both carried one child in their arms. The Mother had long light brown colored hair like Mimi's. In fact she looked exactly like Mimi, an adult version of her if you will. Still there was one striking difference. Her eyes. The eyes of the Mother were so dark. Kind of like mine. Like endless depths of darkness. The dark color may have been the result of the picture's resolution. My optometrist had trouble figuring out my eye color. It just looked totally black from afar…

The image of the Father's face was damaged a bit. His features were worn and distorted. I cannot make out the face well. Just a silhouette indicated that he was taller than the Mother was. He must have had dark slightly long spiky hair. Everything else was faded as if it was damaged by exposure to some chemical or heat. The only thing I could see clearly of the Father's face was his eyes. Eyes exactly like Mimi's. A really beautiful hazel color. I smiled at the thought. _'Beautiful… Mimi's eyes are beautiful.'_ I shook my head, _'What am I thinking? First I think she is pretty, then cute, now has beautiful eyes? Come on!'_

I tried to concentrate on the babies they carried. They were newborns. Very little distinctive hair and their eyes were closed. One of the babies should be Mimi. Of course, she has a sibling. Mimi did mutter something to me about a baby brother when she got trapped in the maze. I figured the picture of the second baby must be a few months or a year or so younger than Mimi was or maybe not. Could be days, hours, minutes, or perhaps… seconds? I know very little about births. Maybe they're twins and she was born first. Who knows? I guess she still wants to call him his baby brother. He must not have come to camp because I would have seen him board the tour coach with Mimi. Probably he had to stay home just like Hikari. I would sure like to know more about him. I would like to know more about Mimi's family as well. _'I wonder if Mimi's brother has the same interest as Mimi and I?'_

I heard a gasping sound. I turned and noticed Mimi stirring. She slowly sits up a bit and removes her large hat. I see tear stains on her cheek. She starts to clear them with her gloved hand.

Worried, I asked, "Mimi, are you all right? Is there something wrong?"

She doesn't face me. She covers her face with her hands for a moment and sniffed a little. "No, Koushiro. I am okay. Just a bad dream," she replied from behind her hands. She took her hands away and dried the remaining tears.

I couldn't help but feel concerned. "Your eyes… You look…" I thought it was about what happened today. My misunderstanding and the danger I put them through. I shook my head. I was not going to bring that up again. We already said our apologies. Well, maybe someday, I would like to ask her about the masks she hides behind. Those acts: the whining, complaining, crying… I would just like to know for sure… Maybe by sharing, we would help know each other much better…

"No… no… It was nothing. Just a dream." She took her hat off and lightly combed her long untied hair between her fingers. The she added with a smile, "Plus the humidity…"

My eyes were transfixed on her pretty form. I silently drummed my fingers on the shell of my laptop. I looked up in the sky and relaxed my eyes. _'I shouldn't stare.'_ Still I had her in my peripheral sight.

Being careful not to wake Palmon or Tentomon, Mimi stealthily removed herself from Palmon's leafy arms and stood up. She started to stretch a little. After a few minutes, she tied her hair up in the usual tail. She left her hat on her back.

_'Still, I rather see her hair loose,'_

I thought. _'Errr… What am I thinking?'_I scratched the back of my head. I felt myself blushing. I tried to calm myself.

She made another stretch with her arms and let out a soft sigh. "Darn humidity. So much for my beauty sleep."

I looked back at her and gave a light chuckle. _'Still the same Mimi.'_

Mimi gave me smile. She started to walk to the front of me. Not looking at me directly she asked, "So, Koushiro. What are you working on now?" She turned to face me and started to walk toward me.

I continued to watch her as she slowly walked and found a place behind me on my right. She crouched and innocently peered over my shoulder, not that I minded at all. I was about to give her an answer until I finally realized what I _was_ "working on." I still had the JPEG image opened! A picture that was not even my business to possess or even open. "Mmmm ahhh ahhhh…" I mumbled.

"Oh," Mimi gasped.

Never have I felt so mortified. I had to say something! "OH MIMI, I'M SORRY! I-I DIDN'T MEAN TO VIEW IT!" I tried to explain hastily. I knew I sounded like an idiot. I must have looked bright red by now. I prepared myself for her wrath. I dared not to meet her gaze… Well, just a peak…

To my surprise, Mimi did not appear mad at all. Instead, she just smiled at me. "Oh, Koushiro. It is okay. Relax," She giggled as she placed a hand on my shoulders. "It was an accident on my part. I accidentally left that file open in the download section on my PalmNAVe. I forgot all about it when I gave… er… _threw_ my NAVI at you of my program findings of the ancient hieroglyphics."

I sighed in relief. She wasn't mad. I was not sure what to do next, whether to close the file or erase it. I was still curious about the picture, so I left it open. I wanted to learn more. I said, "Um, this is a very nice picture. Your family right?"

"Yes." She seemed a bit dejected.

_'Oops! Did I say something wrong? Should I just forget this picture?'_

I had to make sure with Mimi. Concerned, I asked, "Are you okay, Mimi?"

"No, it was just… Just that dream I had. It was about my family in that picture." She looked as if she was about to cry.

I felt sorry for her. She misses them. I feel the same way too... in a way… "I know how you feel… I missed my parents too," I said.

"That is not the half of it." She covered her face with her hands.

"Excuse me?"

Mimi stood up for a moment. Even though her face was covered I knew she was crying again.

"Mimi, I…" I was about to stand when she put her hands on my shoulders. I looked up and clearly saw her face. Her eyes were not as teary as I thought. She actually had a pleasant expression on her face, a one of relief.

"Koushiro…" She wanted me to remain seated.

"Yes, Mimi?" I asked, puzzled.

She released her grasp on my shoulders. Mimi kneeled on both legs and sat down with her hands resting on her lap. She was looking down at her knees and spoke. "I need to ask you something."

"Y-yes?" I stuttered.

"Can I trust you, Koushiro?" Mimi asked.

I was a bit startled by her question. I quickly closed my laptop and put it aside. I shifted myself so that I was facing her. I sat myself in the same kneeling position as her. "Of course," I replied in confidence.

She closed her eyes and seemed to let out a sigh. She opened her eyes to me again. I could not read the exact expression on her anymore. Mimi looked so serious than I have ever seen her been. Her eyes seemed to bore into my soul. Then she spoke, almost in a whisper. "What I am about to tell you is something I have not told anyone else. Not my friends, ex-friends, no one, not even Palmon. I just was not ready yet. So I trust you to keep it just between us."

I was still puzzled. All I could do was stutter, "Oh… Okay."

She looked off the side and I could see her blush. "You and I know we do not know each other very well. We may have had a little misunderstanding when we first met…"

I felt myself nodding.

She then slowly clasped her hands together and graciously had them pressed against her chest… over her heart… Again she looked straight at me. She then spoke. "From all that has happened today... I feel it in my heart to trust you, Koushiro. I trust that I can finally share with someone about the secret behind that photograph."

_'Secret? She put her trust in me to share her secret? What was this secret? Why does it make her sad? Trust. She trusts me above all? Why me? Why now?'_

I had all of these questions swimming in my head. All I could was just listen. I replied, "You can trust me, Mimi."

My response put a smile on her face. She took my hands in hers… "Thank you, Koushiro."

I smiled in return.

Mimi took a deep breath and spoke…

"That family you see in the picture, I lost long ago when I was just a little baby. They all died in a terrible car accident." Mimi closed her eyes and started to breathe a bit deeply than before.

_'Died… Oh my.'_

I felt very sorry for her. It must be terrible to lose one's family. I still don't know about the fate of my biological parents. I would feel terrible if I were to lose my adoptive parents as well. I noticed her starting to cry so I tried to calm her by saying, "It's all right, Mimi."

Mimi felt better and smiled at me. She then took another breath and continued on. "Well, I only knew about it just two years ago."

'Two years ago?'

My mind started to form other questions…

She continued on. "You see, I was adopted into the Tachikawas when I was still a baby."

"Oh, I see. You were raised by your relatives-"

She shook her head, "No, I am not…" She took another breath and continued. "Look, allow me start from the beginning.

"Okay," I said as I listened…

"All during my childhood, I did not know I was adopted. I mean, why bring up such things when the child was still young and happy? You know, I guess I agree with most that it would best an adopted child should first find him or herself ready to know the truth…"

I sat there in amazement listening to her. I finally said, "Go on."

"For all the years I could remember, I did not know I was adopted. I only found out I was adopted when I was nine years old. I was not supposed to know, I guess. You see, I believed my parents thought I was not ready to know the truth yet. I was not old enough maybe…" She looked at her hands again. She looked uncertain if she wanted to continue.

I was drawn to her story… In the back of my mind, I heard myself say, _'I know how you feel, Mimi.'_ For some reason I wanted her to continue. I took her hand in mine and said, "It's all right, Mimi."

Mimi smiled at me and continued. "Well, one night, I caught my Mother and Father talking and I listened… I accidentally found the truth. I could not believe what they were talking about! It was then that I figured I was not really their child. These two people were not really my Father or Mother! I knew then that I was adopted."

_'Just as I have found out…'_

"At that time I was shocked to know the truth. I actually felt betrayed. I felt so alone. I ended up pushing them away. I started acting so foolish. I tried to act like nothing happened. I put up these masks that I was just happy to be their child. I was wrong. The pain was growing inside me. I actually ended up hating them! All the things that I never thought relevant were now falling into place." She gave a slight laugh and said, "You see, my Mother tried to make herself look like me in a way. You know, she used hair coloring to match mine and even special colored contact lenses too… I guess she thought she did the right thing. She does not wear any of that stuff now…"

She shook her head and continued, "Well, never the less, I started to feel my world fall apart." She looked down at her hands. "There was a time I could not remember, when I actually got so angry of my Mother and Father, that I actually hurt them. It began I think when I hurt my Mother. I never meant to do so. I was so shocked of my actions, I ran away from home, never to come back." She clutches her head in her hands. "Oh, damn. I cannot remember what happened after that. I lost my memory or something. I guess I suppressed those memories because I knew they were so horrible to remember. I hope I never do remember!"

She calmed down and said, "The only thing I do remember afterwards happened about two weeks later. I had no memory about the past two weeks. All I remembered was that I found myself confronting my parents and asked for their forgiveness. I had acted so foolishly to ever distance myself from them. And they did forgive me. I felt like I was part of a wonderful family again. All I do know now was that I love my parents as much even before I knew the truth. Maybe even more. I love them so much! They gave me everything any caring loving and parent would!" she said with tears falling…

I too started to cry… _'Why couldn't I be that way?'_

Mimi paused to let her sobs subside. "Well… On a Christmas day in 1998, I found the courage to face the truth about my lost family. I wanted to ask my adoptive parents about my lost parents. My adoptive parents then gave me a tear-shaped pendant that rightfully belonged to me. They thought it was the right time for me to have the pendant. Well, actually it turned out to be a secret locket for that picture of my lost family. I also discovered from the picture that I had a brother, probably a twin brother! My parents told me of a police report that stated evidence, toys and child seat design, of the possibility of a second child, a male. The car wreckage and fire damages were too severe to verify all the bodies. They only found me. Now the picture was absolute proof that I did have a brother! I do believe in my heart that he was really my twin!"

I shook my head sadly. I looked up at her. She appeared to be feeling something under the storm cape of her dress. I was wondering what she was doing, but she continued on.

"The strange part was that the locket and picture were the only remaining things left of my real family. My parents told me that all records were lost or were inaccessible! The adoption agency could not find anything. No records of my biological family! Only our current adoption records and a police report! I could not believe it! I believed my parents were telling the truth, but it still sounded so odd. Absolutely nothing was known about my lost family! It was like they never existed at all!"

_'How terrible…'_

Despite her tears, she started to give a light chuckle and said, "You know what? I would break into government files to know the truth, but that would be wrong. Not that I could any ways…" she said with the last of her words trailing off.

I was about to say something about computer hacking, but I stayed quiet and let her continue.

Mimi let out a nervous sigh of relief. She ignored her running tears and pretended to find some humor in it all. "So here I am, a child that has lost her family when she was just a baby. A Mother, Father, and brother that she will never know. Raised by loving parents and became part of a new family. Found out that she was adopted the hard way. Faced the truth. Left with only a small pendant and a picture of my past. Only knowing my Father's first name from some time when I was a baby, Genma…

"Still, this girl will always love her adoptive parents. Yet in her heart she longs to know her real parents. What they were like. To know their names, _my_ family name. The twin brother I would have shared my life with…" Tears started to form in her eyes. I just held her hands gently in order to comfort her feelings… and mine.

"Your brother?" I asked. "He too is with you, right?"

"Excuse me?" she replied.

"Your… twin brother," I said carefully. "He too lives with you and your adoptive parents?"

"Oh. N-no. My twin brother... died with my parents." Her tearful eyes met mine. She was now staring at me with confusion as if unsure she should have trusted me with her secret...

I was taken aback when she said. I was confused, so I asked, "But I heard you mention your brother back at the maze. Something about you not missing to take care of your baby brother. Was I mistaken?"

"No-no. I am sorry. The baby brother I spoke of is really the true biological offspring of the Tachikawa family. He is about a year old now. His birthday falls in October. Tetsuo is his name. Tachikawa, Tetsuo."

"Oh…"

"You see, my Mother had certain problems that made her… um… conceiving a child… er… difficult. Sorry, I do not know much about complications in human reproduction in general. Well, it is kind of private matter… It might have explained why they wanted to adopt me as a child. Oh well. Any ways, when Tetsuo was born, it was a miracle to my parents. Never did I mind that he gets most of my parents' attention now. I care for him a lot as well. He is a very lucky child with a bright future. I love him so much. It makes me so blessed to be part of a wonderful family."

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry that I misunderstood, Mimi. I wanted to know about your… Never mind." I said sadly. The realization finally hit me as the full truth that Mimi has lost her Father, Mother, and brother in that accident. I felt a bit of shame as I was about to console her by looking on the bright side that Mimi and her brother still have each other and adopted together... that life couldn't be so fortunate for them... I wanted to meet her brother too... Finally I felt even more terrible. What seemed like moments, "I'm sorry, Mimi. I-I'm so sorry." I turned away in shame.

I then felt her hands touch mine...

"It is okay, Koushiro…" she trailed off. Mimi started to break down again. "I think about my twin brother too… What it might have been. I just wished I could still know more about them. I tried so many times, but all I came up with was nothing. I just want to know! Why was it so hard?" She broke down and cried. "I wish…" She suddenly lurched forward and wrapped herself around me. She was still in a knelt position as she did this.

I did not know what to do. I've never been this close to a girl before. I was accidentally tackled by Sora in soccer once, but that did not count. Maybe my Mom, but that was different. Those things never compared to this! With all such nagging thoughts pushed aside, I just accepted her embrace. I did not feel uncomfortable at all. I shifted myself up to my full height so I could at least wrap my arms around her kneeling form as well. _'Geez, she's tall. I HAD to be a short guy.'_ Still I felt comfortable embracing her too. I gave her this moment to let go of all the emotions she had bottled up. In turn I knew I was comforting her. All I found myself saying was, "It's okay, Mimi. It's okay." However, deep within me, I felt my soul also crying out with her. _'So do I… So do I.'_

I could not believe it! Mimi and I were faced with the same complex in our family lives. However, my complex was different. In fact, I was the only one with the complex. She was much different than I. For here was this girl who had the courage to demand and face the truth. Now she has an even tighter bond with her adopted family, with a true sense of understanding and forgiveness. They were together a happy family none the less. Still in her heart, she longed for her past family she has lost.

Now here was I, too afraid to face the truth. I found out I was adopted the same way. It happened accidentally. So many questions plagued my mind the following months after I have learned. Knowing full well what I truly was to these people who _pretended_ to be my parents. _'Why haven't they told me? Why all the secrecy? Was it because I was too young? That's what they thought. They thought I wouldn't understand? How long would they keep this secret? What must I do for them? What proof do they need to see that I could take it?'_ My mind was a blank. _'I'm I ready? Could I handle the truth?'_

A year has passed, and I still felt the same. I felt betrayed. I tried to deal with my emotions any way possible. I pretend that I misunderstood. I forced myself into believing that I have not heard. I buried myself into my computer to forget I ever knew I was adopted. I started to slowly drift away from my parents. I was trying to live the rest of my childhood under this nickname I foolishly thought of to ease the pain. Izzy… a variation of my adopted last name. A name I only allowed my friends to call me. It was all to please my parents. How foolish of me to do so. It had nothing to do with my first name, Koushiro. I felt as if I had disgraced the only part of me that could not have been changed from being adopted. Now I'm stuck with my nickname as I pathetically try to carry on with my life. _'Still, was Koushiro really my name at all?'_

I have never told anyone else about me being adopted. I never shared my secret to Taichi, Sora, Hikari, no one. Not even my Digimon friend, Tentomon, knew of this pain I kept bottled inside. Now this remarkable girl has opened up the truth of her life and entrusted it to me. What amazed me the most was that she told ME, plain old Izumi, Koushiro! Mimi, as I understood too, never told our friends. She too knew it might be difficult to face how her friends would react to this. Still, she wanted to share that piece of her life with me. I was the first fellow child she shared her secret with. She trusted me. I felt so… so honored.

Now I wished I too had the courage as Mimi. Courage to find and face the truth from the two wonderful people in my life that cared for me as their child. Was it too late for me to ask for forgiveness? Can I forgive my parents? No. It is not their fault. They have given me so much as any parent would give any child… I still love them. Of all that is logical in the universe, it all comes down to me… I regret everything I've done to push them away. It is all up to me. Can they forgive me?

As I was still hugging her, my logical mind asked_, 'Should I tell her about my life?'_ I wanted to. I wanted to so much. I felt I could trust her as she has trusted me. But I was so… afraid. What was stopping me?

Finally Mimi released us from our embrace. "Thank you for listening, Koushiro. Thank you so much."

_'Koushiro… Koushiro…'_

I finally realized she always called me Koushiro. All this time, it never occurred to me. Mimi was just being respectful to me. She always did things in respect. She did not have to be like that with me… Not when we were friends…

"_Izzy_, Mimi. Please call me Izzy." I finally asked her.

She smiled and hugged me again. She whispered to me, "Thank you, Izzy."

"You were always welcomed to call me, Izzy." I am very happy to have Mimi as a friend. Somehow, this was what people would refer to both of us as being kindred spirits. I know how true it was now…

_'Wait-a-minute!'_

I remembered the message from the last e-mail I got from this mysterious sender with the e-mail address gennai. I received it on the day I was about to get ready to go to camp. The reason I brought my laptop in the first place…

Pineapple at your side…

…follow the palm reader

_'Was this referring to Mimi with her PalmNAVe? The trust she has in me? Was this what it meant? Who sent it? Why did I ever follow it? Does Mimi know about this? I wonder if she was responsible for that e-mail…'_

My mind again raced with questions… ready to seek the answers…

"Mimi?" I whispered to her while we were still in an embrace.

"Yes, Izzy?" she whispered back.

_'How should I ask this?' _I continued, "Um, have you received any strange e-mails before?"

She withdrew her head to look at me. "What do you mean?"

"Well, strange e-mails. Like incoherent messages? Back at camp... or before we got to camp?"

She thinks a bit then turns to me and nods. "Yes, come to think of it. I got this strange message from someone with the address-"

"Ahem…"

A voice interrupted us, a very familiar male voice. Mimi and I turned to see Palmon and Tentomon wide-awake. There were staring at us. We soon realized that we were still embracing each other.

"Awww… I just love it when you guys make up," Palmon said with tears of joy. She walked over to us and joined in our tight embrace. Her vines slowly started to wrap around Mimi and I. "Awwww… HUUUUG!" she sighed. Mimi and I smiled at Palmon and shook our heads in defeat.

However, Tentomon wasn't too moved by this at all. Mainly because he knew we had other important things to do. He was still a bit peeved at me as well, but all was forgiven. In his strange sarcastic tone, he said, "I hate to interrupt such a pleasant moment, but I think Infinity Mountain is in flying distance. I am finally strong enough and able to digivolve to my champion form and fly us all toward the Infinity Mountain to quickly meet up with the others."

We both blushed and let go of each other. Palmon was grinning at us with her toothy grin. Tentomon just sighed in disgust. I guess Palmon and Tentomon did not hear what Mimi and I shared a several minutes ago. Mimi gave me a smile and we both got to our feet. _'Well, she got to her feet. I was already standing.'_ Forgetting everything about the mysterious e-mail messages that were nagging the both of us, I returned her smile. Maybe another time we could continue to share things together.

Well, duty calls… I checked the bar gage on my Digivice. It was at maximum! "Prodigious, everyone!"

"That means we can finally go now!" cheered Mimi.

"Hooray!" cheered Palmon as she hugged Mimi.

Wasting no time, I said, "Tentomon, digivolve!"

My Digivice started to shine brightly and vibrated with power. The familiar loud revving whistle sound of my Digivice fills the air. The gage lights enveloped Tentomon with light and power. I could actually see the ones and zeros surrounding him. I heard Tentomon voice as the transformation takes place…

"Tentomon SHINKA… KABUTERIMON!"

Kabuterimon now stood before us, a larger insectoid Digimon. Now he was large enough to fly as all off the floating island towards Infinity Mountain.

"ALL ABOARD!" yelled Palmon.

We packed up all our belongings, making sure nothing was left behind. Mimi, Palmon and I climbed onto Kabuterimon's hand and he lifted us to the base of his neck and shoulders. I placed myself in the front and I helped Mimi up to sit behind me. Mimi helped Palmon sit behind her. Palmon used her long vines like a seatbelt for all of us to be safely seated on Kabuterimon.

"ALL READY?" asked Kabuterimon in his growl-like voice.

"All set!" I replied.

"I am ready!" Mimi said as she clutched her pink hat to head.

"Okay, back here!" replied Palmon.

"OKAY, LET'S GOOO!" Kabuterimon yelled as he charged his wings and took off…

Here we were with our Digimon companions. We were two children who, some would say, came from very different societies. As I rationalize it more, maybe it was not as different as it may seem on the outside. Could it be that it was just coincidence that seven of us children have been brought to this alien world? Coincidence that it ended up being Mimi and myself to be united after the Devimon Black Gears encounter that separated all of us?

I would rather believe it was more than just coincidence. I rather believe it in a way that defies logic. Logic aside, I believe it was fate. Fate we seven children were brought together in this world. For whatever reasons, I still yet have to uncover. Maybe it was a test of finding out our true selves… a test of character… or what defines us as human beings. Maybe…

What I do know that it was fate that I met my friend Mimi. Fate that we were now united. Ready to search for the others. Fate that we shared our little adventure. Discovered new secrets of this world and our selves. Fate in discovering why we possess these Digivices. No. Maybe fate was not the best word to describe all of this. Like our newly found purpose as us being the DigiDestined of the Digital World, maybe it should be just that… d_estiny_.

To be continued...


	2. Metamorphosis

Author's Note: This story falls between "Legend of the DigiDestined" and "The Continent of Server

Author's Note:

This story falls between _"Legend of the DigiDestined"_ and _"The Continent of Server."_ There are also references to _"Birdramon Gets Firepower."_ **OKAY…** **As usual: Really goofy dialogue, poor vocabulary, poor spelling, poor grammar, poor verb tense, and all that**. I will be using a mismatch of Japanese and English character and Digimon names and related words. **Gennai's name will be pronounced in general Japanese pronunciation (NOT _jennai_ as pronounced in the English version)**. There is a reason for that. Reviews are welcomed.

Important Note:

LIKE THE FIRST CHAPTER, THIS PART HAS BEEN UPDATED WITH **DESKTOP SIMULATIONS.** They should work with all reader's desktops with the _Text Size_ settings to _Normal_ or _Medium_. Don't worry if it does not come out right. The characters will translate whenever it is necessary. As usual, my work pales in comparison to the other great work done by much better authors.

Warning:

If you have followed my other series, this WILL NOT end up as a romance between Mimi and Koushiro. They will share a much different yet just as beautiful bond later on.

DIALOGUE GALORE!

THERE IS ALSO A LOT OF **YELLING** BETWEEN OUR DYNAMIC DOU IN THIS STORY! So, cover your ears! **Also, there will be a lot of potty mouthing from the older DigiDestined! But since it's me, it all has been edited in a certain way. So, it will all depend on your imagination!**Sorry, I was in a bad mood when I wrote this.

This story takes place in Season 01, after the defeat of Devimon. A continuation from Koushiro's POV.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Digimon, Star Wars, or the work of Soshi.

Butterfly Spirit: Metamorphosis

by Mimi, Myself, & Iz.

I dreamt I was a butterfly.  
I couldn't tell if I was dreaming.  
But when I woke, I was I and not a butterfly.  
Was I dreaming that I was the butterfly,  
or was the butterfly dreaming that it was me?

Quotation from** Soshi**

Digital World  
Fractal Valley, File Island RESTART  
A twelve year old boy… Izumi, Koushiro

We have finally defeated Devimon. Well, it was more of Takeru and his evolved Digimon Angemon that saved us all. With the threat of Devimon gone, File Island is reforming itself with Infinity Mountain being the focal plate. I simply called it the _File Island Restart,_ or perhaps _Reboot_. The Black Gear menace has ceased. I am certain that we have fulfilled our destiny of _preserving the light_ here in the Digital World. Now the only thing preoccupying our minds was how to get home.

We now have settled in this place known as Fractal Valley. It had a good landscape, shelter, and an abundance of food and water for us to survive here in the Digital World. We found this secluded spot away from any Digimon villages just so we would not disturb them. We all decided to stock pile as much food, water, and supplies for the day while we are here. I still can't calculate how long we will be staying here. At least we were not running for lives anymore. We have proven ourselves and fought against the evil threat that wanted us dead. Now we have time to just relax and figure out a way to get home.

Sometimes I wished I knew how Devimon manipulated raw data to form the completed mansion, nicely prepared meals, clothing, and running hot water. It would make surviving in the Digital World much easier. All those things weren't exactly _illusions_ as Devimon stated. They were tangible elements. We did shelter ourselves, eat the food, bath ourselves, and go to sleep with robes and bed sheets. It was that instant that Devimon dispersed everything into fragmented data. At least we digested some of the food before that happened. We were still clean of course, except that soap and deodorant data was dispersed from our epidermis. Well, it would have been great to actually conjure up food and such, as I would do with any computer data. All we could do now was collect food the most challenging way.

Most of the food collected today was of a wide variety. They include various nuts, herbs, vegetables, fruits, and soon fish. Since we accepted our usual turn of chores, Mimi and I with our Digimon partners gathered the fruit. Sora and Piyomon helped collect water from the streams using whatever canteens and bottles we have collected during our separate journeys. Jyou and Gomamon were providing fish. It was supposed to Takeru's turn to help with the fruit gathering too, but we all decided that Takeru should take the day off. Everyone felt that we were indebted to him and his Digimon partner. He did not want to be treated any different of course, but we insisted that he should tend in taking care of his Digi-Egg. Sora immediately volunteered to do Takeru's share of fruit gathering.

To aid us with fruit gathering, Palmon has woven these large efficient wicker-like baskets the other day. Because of her dexterous vine-like fingers, she was very quick in making them too. The baskets were very efficient and worked well. This just left Taichi and Yamato free to discuss certain things. Like the others before, I have already spoken to Taichi about my opinions and the experiences when we were separated. Now Taichi was relaying it all to Yamato. Their Digimon partners Agumon and Gabumon were practicing a game of _cat_ and _mouse_ in order to improve their fighting techniques. Since Tentomon and I have done our share in food gathering, I figured it was our turn to rest. I decided to join Taichi and Yamato later in their discussion. Tentomon and I placed the baskets down by the eight pairs of filled water bottles and canteens under this giant Banyan-like tree. Palmon said this tree is known as an _epson-stylus_ tree. _'Whatever…'_

"I think we should take a break until the others are done," I said to Tentomon as I plopped myself down on a comfortable spot among the many large thick aerial roots of the _epson-stylus_ tree.

Tentomon shook his head. "You know what, Izzy? Why don't you take a break for a while? You deserve it. You did enough as it is."

"You sure?" I asked

"Yes." He then added, "I am sure you know there is an outlet right here. You can work on your computer on… whatever…"

Surprised, I checked near the tree roots. Sure enough there was an outlet just to the left of me. This outlet was different though. It appeared to have only one socket that was covered with protective matching metal like door. _'Curious, the electrical outlet for this entire area was on a cypress-like lotus tree where Taichi and Yamato were now. My Outlet Finder program should have picked up this one as well… Hmmm, no matter. This is the first one-socket outlet I've seen… plus it has a cover on it.'_ I already checked the power levels of my Pineapple. They were fully charged anyway. I did not need to recharge to work. I then turned to Tentomon and said, "Oh, okay, Tentomon."

I was sure Tentomon was about to join me until he said, "I'm going to check on Mimi and Palmon." He paused for a second and added, "To help."

'Mimi and Palmon?'

I then asked Tentomon, "Oh. Maybe I should go along too, Tentomon?"

"No. You stay here, Izzy."

"Huh? But…" I tried to say to him…

Without letting me finish, Tentomon flew off in the direction where Mimi and Palmon were still working, leaving me alone under this… _epson-stylus_ tree with two wicker baskets full of fruit among the water bottles and canteens. I was a bit crestfallen when he left so abruptly. It was if he did not want to be in my presence for too long. I felt that he was still disappointed with me after the whole temple ruins fiasco. I sensed he kept hinting that he still was.

'I know he hates me. I wished he would just say it to me…'

I shook away my foolishness. _'Tentomon is just upset with me. I am sure I would make it to him. I don't want to lose his friendship above all.'_ I decided to recharge the power cell of my Pineapple laptop later after I join Taichi and Yamato's discussion. Luckily I told Taichi about these outlets scattered around the Digital World. I would have lost power along time ago. Not that it would be a problem. Otherwise Taichi would have ignorantly try to power my laptop by whacking it a couple of times. Taichi was never good in taking care of computers. Come to think of it, his family's computer room was getting messier and messier every time I visit. I can't imagine anyone getting any work done in that mess.

I looked off to where Takeru was sitting. Takeru was still taking care of his Digi-Egg by keeping it warm and still. A look of calmness and also happiness showed brightly on his face. Sometimes, during the day, I see him pray to the egg. He was no longer sad of the loss of Patamon or as his evolved stage, Angemon. He knew that by his caring of this Digi-Egg, he would surely see _them_ again. Takeru had a lot of hope. He was very gentle and he knew everything about taking care of it. All of his knowledge he shared with the Primary Village keeper, Elecmon. It was amazing! Fate! Takeru was the first to go to the Primary Village and witness the strange process of the Digimon lifecycle. Now we might just witness the first rebirth or reincarnation.

Like the rest of us, fate has brought us to our destination when we were separated. No doubt, it was Devimon's biggest error. He thought by separating us would make us weak, but instead it gave us a chance to discover our strengths. Still, the others… Jyou and Sora? I am not yet clear on what really happened with them. I was hoping to ask Sora. I am not sure what Taichi and Yamato found together. From what I see now is that they seem to work out their differences better. Still they argue, but they do not hate each other as before. It's like they are even closer friends now… very close…

For Mimi and I, fate would have been us working together using our computer skills. Maybe that. Still I know for sure was that it was destiny we both shared our adventure. We were in fact two children that were raised by adoptive parents. Still, I have not told her my story of my life. I actually felt stupid not to. _'Maybe after dinner, I would ask her…'_

3 minutes later…

…tap…tap…tap…tap…

OMNI computerized voice…"Program Diagnostic: Ninety-nine point nine percent efficiency."

I finished reviewing another of my computer programs using the OMNI System Commander. As I was about to have my Pineapple do a system shutdown, I saw Sora and Piyomon emerged from the brush of the vast forest where most of the food could be gathered. To my astonishment, she came from the exact area of the forest where Mimi, Palmon, _and Tentomon_ now were. I was sure she was on the opposite side when she started. Sora and Piyomon each were carrying a wicker basket each filled with berries. Sora was walking toward me with a huge smile on her face. She and Piyomon set their baskets next to mine. Sora then took a seat to the left of me, while Piyomon sat next to Sora's left. They both were catching their breath from their work.

"Hi, Izzy," Sora finally said.

"Hello, Sora," I replied.

"I just got the scoop from Mimi!" Sora said rather excitedly.

"Huh, you were talking with Mimi?" I asked.

"Uh huh. After I finished, I decided to have a chat with Mimi." She looked at me and asked, "By the way, why was Tentomon with them too?"

"He wanted to help," I said rather dully. I wanted to change the subject. "What was the scoop?" I asked

She gave a cheerful smile and said, "Oh, about her account of the time when you two with Palmon and Tentomon were in those Temple of the Digivice and Maze of sorts."

"Oh," I replied.

"It was very different from what you told Taichi and me."

"What do you mean?" I queried.

"She never did mention about you yelling at her and Tentomon… or the other things you told Taichi, Yamato, and myself. She kind of denies any of it. Mimi just said it was only _her_ getting pissed."

_'Why would she deny it?'_

Finally I said, "Look, what I told you was true. I did yell at her and the others, and I am truly sorry!"

Sora thought about it for a moment and replied, "Hmmm, she was humble about it. I guess she did not want to make you look bad with Taichi and Yamato even though you told them first. You both were under a lot of stress. I shouldn't blame anyone if tempers got off." She turned to me and smiled. "And she was very grateful that you saved her and Tentomon's life."

"Well…" I felt myself getting red.

"It is true then?" Sora suddenly asked.

"What is?" I asked in confusion.

"About Mimi."

I was not sure where this was going. _'What about Mimi? Hmmm…'_

I finally figured it out. Did Mimi finally tell Sora that she was adopted? She lost a family. A brother she never knew. Did she finally have the courage to gradually share her story with her other friends? No. That couldn't be it. Right now Sora was acting much too cheerful for that. Unless she means…

"I just can't believe Mimi helped you!" Sora beamed.

My face faulted. _'I guess that was it.'_ All I could say was, "Neither could I."

"I mean she did mention to me about her interest computers, but not…"

"Be able to even outdo me?" I finished for her.

"Well, yes."

"Her skills are admirable. Mimi looks at problems from different perspectives, which was why I missed a few things. I thought using deductive reasoning would save me some time, since I was pressed for time. I was wrong. I should never leave certain stones unturned just because they look the same."

Sora gaze turned back to the area where Mimi and the Digimon were. "Mimi said she is a bit rusty with the ON ME computer program. It is something she does not do often… unlike you"

"It's OMNI and yeah… She learns fast when it matters though," I added.

She faced me again and smirked, "At least she isn't _annoyingly_ curious like you."

I sweat-dropped. "Gee… Thanks a lot, Sora. That makes me feel so much better." I felt myself turning red… from embarrassment. Not that I was embarrassed about having to admit that I needed help back there. I would never be ashamed if anyone, even a person like Mimi, to help me. I am not exactly a pig-headed about being considered a computer genius. It's just that… every time I think of Mimi I… blush. I wanted to change the subject quickly, before Sora notices.

I glanced around and saw Jyou and Gomamon by the lake. Jyou and Gomamon had volunteered to catch fish for dinner. It would have been easier if Gomamon used his Marching Fishes. I still don't know how Gomamon does that… _attack_. I mean the fish just appears and seem to generate around him. Like Gomamon was able to manipulate water molecular data to produce these fish. Plus, they look so… artificial, unlike the edible fish around here.

I noticed that Gomamon appeared to be telling Jyou one of his amusing anecdotes. Of course, I knew Jyou would never find any amusement since he was stuck in the Digital World. I was about to turn back to Sora when Jyou turned his head slowly around. His eyes met with mine. I couldn't make out his expression. Even through that thick glasses of his, his eyes just bore into my soul making me shiver. For what seemed like minutes, Jyou turned back to his fishing. Gomamon was oblivious to our little _exchange_. _'I guess I should ask Sora on how their adventures went. I never got a clear story on it. I keep wondering about Jyou.'_

"So, how did it go with Jyou?" I asked Sora, trying to change the subject.

Sora blinked a few times before answering. "What? Jyou? I thought you knew about us escaping the Bakemon? He discovered a way to weaken the Lord Bakemon by using a Shinto chant and-"

"Well, I know, but… Jyou. What do you think of him?" I knew I was rude, but I just wanted to know how Sora felt about Jyou. Maybe I could find out why he keeps giving me the cold shoulder.

Sora took a breath and spoke, "I don't know… Jyou is a bit strange. I guess from him being the eldest in our group." She shook her head as she glanced to the area where Jyou was fishing with Gomamon. "I still don't know much else," she said with a shrug.

I decided to add to the subject of discussion. "Well, from what Taichi told me, Jyou actually came to camp to be part of the volunteer group. A first-aid assistant if you will. He was not actually planning on being part with the regular campers. I doubt our current situation has made it any better."

Sora nodded. "I know. When we shared our little adventure with the Bakemon, I knew his complex of being the eldest of our group. And since Taichi is so pig-headed to take charge, it made matters worse for him. That's why Gomamon suggested we give Jyou the chance to be leader that night."

"Well, I hope I would easily communicate to Jyou. I don't know. He is usually quite cold to me," I speculated.

Sora took another glance towards at Jyou with Gomamon. "I've noticed that too."

"I mean he is polite and all. But on certain occasions, he gives me this very displeased look on his face. He doesn't say anything. He just gives me that look then turns away to do whatever he was doing. I mean, he did it just a few minutes ago!"

"Yeah, I talked to him about it."

"You did?" I asked amazed.

"Yeah. And do you know what he said to me?"

"No, what?"

"He said to me, and I quote, 'It's none of your -ddamn business, Sora!"

I was stunned. "What? He said that?"

An angry look formed on Sora's face. "Well, I was a bit pissed when he said that. Here I thought he changed for the better. I mean we are all friends here. But he still has some things he keeps bottled up. I guess we all have such things we must keep to ourselves." She then shot a menacing glare towards Jyou. I have seen it a lot of times. Many could feel it from afar if Sora gave them one of her death glares! Well, Jyou did not seem to notice… or did not care at all.

I just sighed. "I agree with that. It still puzzles me though." I pondered on it more. "You know what? Jyou gives me that pis… peeved look every time I am with Mimi. Well, sometimes. It's like he's… I don't know…"

"Jealous?" Sora suddenly said.

"WHAT?" I cried in disbelief.

She gave me a sly look and said, "I think he's jealous of you. Mimi seems to hang around you a lot lately... Come on, admit it!"

"Admit what?" I felt myself turning even redder.

"Mimi likes you… and you like Mimi."

"Yeah, so? I like her. So does everyone else here." Sora is giving me this peculiar look. "What are you getting at, Sora?"

"I can't believe you have no clue in things other than computer stuff." She looked off to the side with a goofy grin plastered on her face.

"Which is what?"

"Well, maybe… like Jyou sees it… you and Mimi are acting more than just friends."

It finally dawned on me what Sora was implying. I bolted up, "Come on! Mimi and I _are_ just friends! We're both only twelve! We may have advanced a few grades than anyone else. We may have an interest in computers… Maybe that's why she is with me most of the time… Still, that does not make a difference. It's not like she's favoring me over everyone else."

Sora then whispered to me, "Then why are you blushing?"

I stared at her in shock. _'I can't believe her! Where is she getting these delusions about Mimi and I? What proof is there? I can't help it if I… I…'_

Finally I said rather too loudly, "I AM NOT BLUSHING!" I finally sighed in defeat. I looked around me. Strangely, no one else even realized my outburst. Thankfully it included Jyou as well. I calmed myself and sat down. Finally I added, "And it is not true! Mimi and I are good friends! Nothing more!"

"Okay…okay… Just speculating," Sora said holding her arms in mock surrender.

"Sure you were," I said sarcastically. "You better not tell Jyou about your… _speculations_."

Sora gave me a pout. "Well, nuff about Jyou! I am still amused about you and Mimi!" she said with a grin.

'_Here we go again,'_

I sighed. "What can I say? She's… she's Mimi," I finally said.

Sora's face became serious. "Yeah. I still don't get it with her though. I mean she used to complain about everything… getting tired… the weather… It kinda looks… like she is faking it. I then figured she was doing it to get attention, but that's not it."

I nodded. "So you noticed that too."

"Yeah. But why, though? I mean, she is among friends."

"Remember back with the tour coach?" I asked.

"Who?"

I looked at her inquisitively. _'I don't understand. How could she forget about Mimi's ex-friends.'_ I then added, "Remember her other so-called friends on the tour coach?"

"What's a 'tour coach?'"

_'What?'_

Then it hit me. _'Oh! I forgot. Sora was still a Layman. But this was just some everyday transportation vehicle! Well, I don't blame her. Even I don't know why some big shot made such an euphemistic term for an over costly BUS.'_ I just made myself _clearer_. "I mean _bus_, sorry." I said, sounding as if I corrected myself. "You know, back at Odaiba Summer Camp?" I added.

"Oh that! Yeah. What didn't you say so? Mimi was saying the same thing… _tour coach?_"

I almost sighed in irritation, but I was careful not to let Sora notice.

Finally Sora said, "Oh, I see what you mean about Mimi."

"Exactly."

Sora rested her hand over her mouth and chin as if in deep thought. "Still, that was what made you doubt her computer knowledge in the first place. I would have doubted her too."

"I know. I guess that's because of us being separated from each other, it was her utmost responsibility to do whatever it took to survive. I guess, right then and there, she just forgot about all that 'popularity only' stuff and focused on her needed talents. I think she is beginning to through away some of those masks, but not all. I think this is really the true Mimi we are seeing. I don't think Mimi knows that she is doing so."

Sora nodded in agreement and muttered, "Yeah."

"I was too late to realize it, and we all got into one big misunderstanding," I added.

"Yeah, I just wish the others could see it, especially Yamato! I don't think he ever liked her. Much less talked to her."

I nodded as I added, "Taichi was shocked when I told them about the whole temple ruins incident."

"Well, Taichi is finally telling Yamato about it now," Sora said pointed far off into the clearing where Taichi and Yamato were standing under the _lotus_ tree.

"I know."

"I would love to see Yamato's reaction," Sora said with a mischievous grin.

"Yeah. Won't he be surprised?" I said with a hint of sarcasm. We both looked toward the area where Taichi and Yamato were in deep discussion. As if right on cue…

"SHE WHAT?" We heard Yamato scream.

We both turned to each other smiled. We were right! At least Yamato won't think less of Mimi anymore. However, our smile would soon faded as Yamato continued…

"NO WAY! YOU GOTTA BE… -KING KIDDING ME!"

Both of our face faulted… Yamato always did have a colorful vocabulary. We saw Yamato shoot a glance at our direction and then at where Mimi was working with Palmon and Tentomon. His face was that of total disbelief as if he was just shown his own brain before his eyes.

"Hey, calm down, dude. Don't let your brother hear you use that kind of language," Taichi pleaded with Yamato.

I agreed with Taichi. I am sure Yamato would not want to have people use profanity around his little brother. I saw Sora look to where Takeru was. He was too obsessed with taking care of his Digi-Egg to notice any of his brother's vulgarity.

Sora shook her head. "At least our _cold-hearted-jealous-of-Koushiro-with-Mimi,_ Jyou, took it better, Izzy."

I wished she quit that. "Yeah," I muttered.

"Well, concerning Mimi… She is still a great friend. I am glad to have known her," Sora said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Me too," I nodded. Just to get even with Sora, I brought up a little piece of history. "You know what, Sora? I'm glad you didn't beat her up that day we all met her. What made you stop?"

"Huh?" she asked in confusion when the topic in hand took a change of direction.

I continued, "You was about to give her a pounding until you finally faced her eye to eye." It was true. Sora was going to pound Mimi because of what her ex-friends said about Jyou and I. Also she hated the way they talked about Yamato and Takeru. Of course she would care less of the insults that were directed at her.

After a few moments, Sora finally spoke up. "Let's just say… I couldn't hurt someone that is so… buea… um… no." She looked like she was struggle with an answer. "I mean I knew it was wrong to pick a fight with Mimi and I was glad that I stopped myself. I knew it wasn't her fault for her _ex_ friends to say those things about you, Jyou, Yamato and Takeru…"

"Okay…" I said. I was not sure about her answer.

"Um, let's just forget about that day back at camp, okay?"

"Yeah, your right." My chance to get even with Sora came up with nothing.

"We are just lucky to have a friend like Mimi," Sora said with a sigh. She placed her arms behind her head then leaned back against the thick aerial root behind her to relax.

Just then, I heard Piyomon voice… "Oh Sora… I love it when you always talk nice about Mimi…"

I was not sure what Piyomon meant by that. It was probably nothing. I looked over at Sora, and saw Piyomon nuzzling her beak on Sora's left pant leg. I smiled, _'That Piyomon sure likes Sora. I hope Tentomon and I could be that close now. Well, not that close! At least meet in between. I hate to have Tentomon still a bit mad at me and trying to avoid me at times.'_

I saw Sora flinching. Her eyes shot open and she got up. There was a strange mix of emotion plastered on her face… I could not make out what.

Stunned by her expression, I asked, "Sora, is something wrong?"

In a lifeless tone, Sora replied, "I just need to be alone…"

Piyomon stood up and asked in her perky attitude, "Okay. Where are we going, So-"

Without even looking at Piyomon, Sora said rather softly, "Piyomon, you stay here. I want to be alone for awhile."

"But, Sora..."

Sora face then turned angry, very angry. A look I have seen before when Sora wanted to kill someone. I just sat there shocked as Sora just exploded right in front of Piyomon. "DAMN IT, PIYO! I JUST SAID I WANT TO BE ALONE!" With that Sora stormed off in a different direction. I continued to watch her tracks… as her disappeared behind the brush…

'I wonder what's troubling her…'

"

WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT, IZZY?" Taichi's voice boomed.

Needless to say he surprised me. "GAHHHH! What?" I stammered. I nearly pooped in my pants!

"What did you say to Sora?" Taichi demanded.

"Nothing!" I said nervously.

"Then where did she go off like that?" asked Yamato.

"I think she had to… er…. Um… use the bushes? Badly…" I guessed. It was just a guess, but I had to think of something!

"Oh! Okay." With that, Yamato and Taichi walked back and returned to their discussion under the _lotus_ tree. Amazingly, they bought my excuse. I was just as clueless about the whole thing as they were.

I looked at Piyomon. She was very sad… "Piyomon?" I said, trying to get her attention.

swishhh…

shhhk…

…wack.

I then heard the faint sound of a rock being hurled through the brush. Then I heard another rock hitting a hard surface like a tree. It was coming from where Sora had walked off too. _'Is Sora throwing rocks at something?'_ I then heard Sora voice. I could not make out what she was saying. All I heard was her grunting as another sound of a rock smashes against a tree. Harder this time. _'She must be throwing her rocks with all her might. Is she in trouble?'_

I heard her scream something. She was still too far for the others to hear. Only I could hear her. Now it sounded like she was hitting a tree hard with a blunt object. By the way it sounded, she must have been using a wooden object… no…. a bigger rock… no… _'OH JEEZ! IT SOUNDED LIKE SHE WAS USING HER FISTS!'_

I could not believe it. Piyomon just sat there silent. I then heard Sora say something. I could only make out part of what she was saying. This was because each first syllable was accompanied and drowned out by the sounds of her fists slamming into the poor tree…

WHACK!

"-OSAN!"

WHACK!

"…YOU…"

WHACK!

"-KING…"

WHACK!

"-ITCH!"

It shouldn't take a computer genius like myself to figure out actually what she was saying. _'Okay… She sounds REALLY angry! I definitely have to check on her!'_ I wondered whom Sora was… referring too. _'Could it have been Piyomon? Or was it Mimi? No it can't be either of them. I know for sure that Mimi and Piyomon are her best friends.'_

Still, I wasn't too sure about Sora's feelings of Piyomon. In the past, Sora did not get along well with Piyomon. Sora sometimes looked uncomfortable being with Piyomon even when Piyomon was being very affectionate. Sora almost forgot about her when saving the Pyokomon villagers from Meramon! Of course she apologized to Piyomon for doing so. I thought Sora would appreciate Piyomon now since Piyomon digivolved into Birdramon. Well, it did not turn out that way.

Sora still thought she got paired with her Digimon by mistake. Sora even tempted Mimi to actually _trade_ Piyomon for Palmon. Mimi politely refused. Thank goodness their Digimon were not close by them at the time. It would have been painful for Piyomon to think that Sora hated her. Well, Sora did not actually hate Piyomon. It just did seem that Palmon, a bit of a tomboyish plant with an attitude, would be more suited to be with Sora. As with Piyomon, being oh so pink and dainty should have been rightfully paired with Mimi. Not to mention…. _'No pun intended and absolutely no insult to Mimi….'_ Piyomon was quite a bit of an _airhead_.

_'Well, their champion levels proved otherwise.'_

Now this… _'What does Sora mean? Who was she referring to?'_ This was very curious indeed! I was about to stand up until I felt Piyomon's feathered semi-wing-like arms kept me seated.

"No. Don't Koushiro. Don't disturb her." She looked away. "She's been like this before. She will calm down eventually. She will be all right."

"What do you mean, _'all right?'"_ I tried to look into the sky-blue eyes of Piyomon, but she kept turning away. "Piyomon, do you know what is troubling Sora?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know." Finally she turned to me. Her blue piercing eyes turned angry. "Even if I did know, I would never betray Sora by telling anyone else about anything personal to Sora without her consent! Even if they are her friends!"

Her outburst shocked me, but I was not surprised realizing how protective Piyomon was of Sora. "I understand, Piyomon." I then added, "I am just concerned for a friend. As with all of Sora's friends, if there is a problem, we just have to help."

Finally she calmed down a bit; her head hung in shame. "Your right. I'm sorry." She then said, "Well, she never talks to me about why she gets these angry fits."

"I hope you are right that she is okay," I said trying to sooth her feelings.

"I do too." She turned away. I faintly heard her whisper something to herself… _"I wish… I knew why… Sora hates being like… whatever this thing called 'mother'…"_

Now, I was puzzled beyond belief. _'What? Mother? Sora's Mother?'_

I wondered what Piyomon meant by that. I know for a fact that Mrs.… no… Ms. Takenouchi was a very caring and kind woman. She owns and operates a humble flower shop with she and Sora's living area located on the store's second and third floors. It must be a challenge being a single parent. Still, neither Taichi, Kari, nor myself know about Sora's Father. I wanted to ask Ms. Takenouchi herself, but I felt it would be something too personal for me to know. I do know that Ms. Takenouchi cares a lot for Sora.

That was what Ms. Aino, the shop assistant, had told me. Ms. Aino and Ms. Takenouchi are very close friends I have noticed. They spend a lot of time together after work, while Sora stays at home to do her schoolwork. Sometimes I feel Sora slowly drifting away from her Mother. Sora avoids her Mother when I visit Sora, especially when Ms. Aino was around a lot-

"

HEY, IZZY DUDE!" Taichi's voice boomed again.

I was startled by Taichi's voice. I looked up and saw Taichi and Yamato towering over me, both with a questioning looks on their faces. No doubt they also heard Sora's… er… obscenities.

"What the hell happened with Sora, Izzy?" asked Taichi, cutting the decibel levels to one sixteenth of his recent outburst.

I did not know how to answer that. Using the potty excuse wouldn't work this time. I was about to give them the same questionable look when out of the brush came Sora! She emerged from the same brush were she disappeared earlier. To my amazement Sora had a pleasant smile plastered on her face. She was busy dusting off her hands. I noticed her fists were a bit bruised with bits of tree bark dust. Still, her hands were fine. There were no scars, cuts, or any blood. She was in fact taking Kempo Karate lessons for three years now. Her knuckles were like iron! After she cleaned her hands, she placed her red gloves back on. I just can't help but wonder how the unfortunate tree looked like now.

"Sora… Are you all right?" Taichi asked.

"I'm fine Taichi," Sora said with a smile.

"We heard you…" Yamato was about to say, but Sora cut him off.

"I was just practicing my… Chinese… Karate. Yeah." Somehow I don't believe her.

"Are you sure?" Taichi asked, very concerned.

"I'M FINE! JUST DROP IT OKAY!" Sora beamed happily as she said the later while maintaining a toothy grin. A very life threatening grin if that were possible.

Nobody said anything else. Satisfied, Sora grabbed one of the water bottles and took a few gulps.

…ding dong…

A strange familiar chime sound interrupted the silence…

"Hmm?" Sora mumbled with a mouth still full of water. She looked around for the source of the sound.

"What the hell was that?" asked Yamato.

Ding!

Recognizing the sound, I said, "It came from my laptop! Hold on." I picked up my Pineapple laptop. It was still closed. There was a little flashing green light on the left side that indicated that something was active on my desktop. I opened my laptop. Instantly, the female voice of my computer notified me…

"YOU'VE GOT MAIL."

Taichi stared in amazement at my Pineapple. "You got an email, Izzy? I thought you said the Internet connections did not work in the Digital World. Even your cell phone does not work here."

"I know that!" This is all strange. I was so confused. It did not make any sense. I cannot access anything beyond the Digital World. All my Internet browsers and email do not function here. It was as bad as using those pay phones in this strange world!

"So who sent it?" asked Sora.

I wanted to know too! I quickly clicked on the mailbox icon of my desktop. It opened up and sure enough there was the email file. I looked at the sender and I was shocked…

**Desktop Izzy – Mailbox**

You've got mail

from: gennai

No virus.

No attached files

I stared at the screen in disbelief. _'I don't believe it! It was this Gennai character again! What the hell? How did… WAIT! Something is different though… it was dot server now not dot file!'_

"Izzy, do you know who sent it?" I heard Taichi's voice ask me.

Snapping out of my reverie, I finally made eye contact with Taichi. "Someone with the address gennai."

"Is it important, Izzy? This never happened before," queried Sora.

All I could say was, "I know… This shouldn't happen!"

"Well, what's it say, Izzy?" demanded Yamato.

I was too afraid to find out, but my curiosity got the better of me. I clicked on the open icon, and the email opened…

"Message reads…"

**Desktop Izzy – Mailbox**

SCAN...

Complete.

Pineapple_Knowledge

& Purity_Palm Reader  
Choose wisely_a tree w_un_verse  
us_port_Reply as one_Direct_nect

'Huh? Another incoherent message! Curious! This time, the REPLY button is… functioning?'

"Well?" asked Yamato.

I didn't answer… I was still shocked from this message which I thought I would never receive any more of them. Not here in the Digital World!

"Let's see it, Izzy," said Yamato. I absentmindedly let Yamato and the others have a look at the email.

"What? Pineapple… um U.S… B? Tree? Palm reading…"

Yamato muttered as he tried to decipher what was on screen. Finally he said, "What the –ck does that mean?"

This brought a groan from Taichi. "Hey, dude. Do you always use that kind of language? I thought you was supposed to set a better example for Takeru."

"Relax, dude man. He's waaay over-" However, Yamato was cut off by no other than…

"Hey, what ya guys doing?" piped Takeru.

"Great going, Yamato…"

I was still too absorbed to hear the others… This was strange. There was no way I could receive email here. There was one possibility. The only way I can receive email was by a laser link direct access. Only another equipped NAVI could do that. Someone who possibly knew my email address. The only person I know that has a NAVI here was… "MIMI!"

"What, dude?" asked Taichi…

"Mimi…" I replied.

Just then, Mimi burst from the brush. She was followed by Palmon struggling to carry both Mimi's filled basket as well as her own basket topped with fruits. Tentomon followed with his basket full of fruits. I could see that Mimi had her PalmNAVe in her hands!

'Well well. You speak of the devil…'

'I should have known! It was she all along! Before I left for summer camp! Right before I hacked into the Department of Health! She sent me those emails with the gennai address! Then, she tried to play innocent with me when I asked her about it! She said she received strange emails too! It was all a ruse! What was her game? Wait a minute! With all the excitement we've been through, I did not give her my email address yet. Did she hack it from me? That picture file of hers! Could it be a devious virus program of hers that unknowingly hacked into my system files?'

As Mimi came closer, I was prepared to get answers from her. I could see this very irritated look on her face. Once she was a meter away, from me, I stood up and turned my laptop screen to face her. I said…

"DID YOU SEND THIS?"  
"DID YOU SEND THIS?"

I noticed she was saying something at the same time, so I stopped and asked…

"WHAT?"  
"WHAT?"

She gave me a confused look. I could have sworn she said "What" too. She did not say anything else, so I asked her again…

"DID YOU SEND THIS?"  
"DID YOU SEND THIS?"

I noticed again that she was saying something when I spoke. I could not make it out because I was busy asking her _my_ question. Again I asked…

"WHAT?"  
"WHAT?"

I paused… _'Did she say something?'_ I decided to wait… wait… _'Well?'_

Finally she just rolled her eyes. "For crying out loud… WILL YOU STOP MOCKING ME, KOUSHIRO!" I heard her scream.

_'What's up with her? Mocking her?'_

It finally dawned on me. In our previous exchange, we WERE talking at the same time! To be more precise, WE WERE ASKING EACH OTHER THE SAME QUESTIONS!

"Um, Izzy… Mimi?" I heard Taichi voice… I was too busy in a discussion with Mimi and I did not want to be interrupted! Not to mention I was very irritated! I turned to him and snapped…

"WHAT?"  
"WHAT?"

I am not sure if I should be surprised or not. Mimi also turned and spat the exact same thing the moment I did. This of course, shook up Taichi.

"Hey, calm down you two! What's this about?" he said with his hands up.

Without hesitation, Mimi and I pointed at each other in accusation and snapped…

"_SHE'S_ BEEN HARASSING ME WITH EMAILS!"  
"_HE'S_ BEEN HARASSING ME WITH EMAILS!"

…at the same time…

"Okay…. One at a time, please?" said Taichi.

I was about to cut in first, but I knew it was still impolite. But, I was still so peeved at Mimi! _'All this time it was her!'_ No, I tried to calm down. I decided to let Mimi go first for whatever she had to say. I was still giving Mimi a slight hostile glare as I motioned with my hand for her to go first.

Mimi snorted at my efforts of being a gentleman as she turned to Taichi. With as much calmness she could muster, she spoke to Taichi. "Well, Taichi, for starters. Before I was dragged here on this crazy upside down world, I received numerous strange emails from this _person_." As she said the word _person_, Mimi was giving me an accusing look…

"Why are you looking at me like that for, Mimi? It's all your doing…" I said with venom.

"You are the one to talk!" Mimi bellowed.

"Hey, hey… Come on…" said Sora, trying to get in between Mimi and I. "Izzy, let's just hear her out okay?"

I just nodded and let the court drama play out.

Satisfied, Sora urged Mimi to continue. "Mimi? As you were saying?"

Mimi took a breath and made sure I was quiet. She continued, "All rightly… As I was saying… I received numerous strange email from this person with the email address with _gennai_ on it."

"Okay… So, Mimi… what kind of emails were you receiving? Threatening emails?" Taichi asked.

"No. Just incoherent messages! Really goofy ones!" she said.

"Like what?" asked Yamato.

"Well, for one… _'Follow the Pineapple!'_" Mimi… _quoted?_

I looked at her, confused. _'What? It was supposed to be 'Follow the Palm Reader!''_

"Uh, Mimi? Did you just say, _'follow the pineapple?'_" asked Taichi, that occasional look of total bewilderment plastered on his face.

"Yes," Mimi replied.

"What kind of-" Yamato was about to say.

"Sounds funny!" Takeru cut in.

"So what's so wrong with that? Bad form of poetry?" Sora speculated.

Mimi just continued, "The real strange part was that I could not save them!"

"Um… Yeah, so?" asked Taichi.

"Plus, when I try to respond or trace them, they are… gone!" Mimi added.

"Gone?" Sora said.

"Gone! Like I never received them at all! SOL or any other mailboxes do not function like that! No one can send an email over the SOL and then completely erase all existence of it!"

"Well I have… You know… to UNSEND mail, right?" Taichi asked.

"Well, that part is true, Taichi… but not after the receiver has viewed them!"

"Huh?"

Mimi added, "Okay, I have the email opened for viewing. Then about a minute or two after I had read the contents, it closes itself and is gone! No trace. The REPLY function was unavailable too!"

_'Curious! That's what happened to my mailbox too! It was impossible to respond to the email. Then after it has been read it just deletes itself! So Mimi also had emails from this… WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT AM I SO SURPRISED THAT THE SAME THING HAPPENED TO HER? SHE IS THE ONE RESPONSIBLE FOR THE WHOLE THING!' _I thought.

Taichi pondered about Mimi's statements for a moment and said, "I don't have much experience in anything like what you described. All I do is simple WRITE, SEND, OPEN, SAVE, and REPLY. Nothing really advanced. I thought that's what all email functions could only do. Still, what you describe does sound suspicious."

"Was it a computer virus?" Sora asked Mimi.

Mimi shook her head. "Thankfully, no. My Virus Shield would have warned me if it was a virus no matter where it came from."

I listened to Mimi argue her _point_ of the whole thing to the others. I found it amusing. It was usually just I with Taichi and Sora that we tiredly engage in some simple _kindergarten_ computer basics. Now they were talking on a similar basis of basic fundamentals of email functions with Mimi now. Of course, like myself, Mimi knew more about computers than both of them did…

Still I couldn't help but think, _'It doesn't change the fact of her involvement of this gennai fiasco. I KNOW she was behind it!'_ I listened as the conversation continues…

Sora said, "Might have been. It may have effected your virus protector or is something the protector could not detect yet."

Mimi sighed. "Well, it is too late for me to worry about that," Mimi said as she turned away for a moment. Then Mimi faced the rest of the group again and asked, "By the way, did any of _you_ receive any strange email back home? Especially from _Gennai?_"

"Nope," Sora said.

"Not me," said Yamato.

"My Mother says I'm too young to have any email," said Takeru.

"I sure didn't," said Taichi. "Well, if I did, I wouldn't know. Right now our family computer room is still a mess!"

'That's true…'

I thought. The Yagami version of a family computer room resembled a playground of a disreputable under funded daycare center!

"I'm not sure about Jyou…" Sora said. Unfortunately, Jyou was unavailable for interrogation by Mimi. Jyou as well as Gomamon were still fishing, unaware of the inquisition happening here.

Now Mimi glanced at me… a real accusing look. I thought she was about to ask me the same question… Not that I cared… Well, she didn't. She turned away from my gaze and addressed the others again. "It happened twice before I came to this world. Well, I did not think of it as much… until I received this!" She held up her PalmNAVe to Taichi's face. The others gathered around to see what was on it… "See? This is from that same person! This _Gennai_ character! The address is a little different this time, but it is the same guy! I know it is!"

Taichi looked at Mimi's PalmNAVe to read its contents. "Hey, yeah! It's the same guy!" As Taichi finished looking at the PalmNAVe screen, he turned to Yamato and said, "Here, check this out, dude!" He gave the NAVI to Yamato for him to look at it.

Yamato took it. Before he looked at the screen, he asked Mimi, "So you received an email just now too? Like Izzy?"

Mimi looked at them confused and shrugged. "Whatever…"

Yamato looked at the screen contents and replied, "Hmmm… You are right about that same guy. Weird… More goofy words… It's almost like someone was typing with his fists!"

"I wanna see!" cried Takeru. Yamato kneeled down for Takeru to look at it. I was skeptical that Takeru was knowledgeable enough to know how to navigate on a PalmNAVe. I also was quite skeptical if he can even decipher the message either, despite it being apparently written with an IQ lower than Takeru's! "Wow! That's a neat toy, Mimi," Takeru said.

I groaned silently to myself, _'Just as I thought.'_

Yamato laughed and gave Mimi's NAVI to Sora.

"Okay, how about you, Izzy? You seem to have been contacted by this Gennai person. What were your messages like?" Taichi asked me.

I did not answer Taichi. I was waiting for Sora to finish her turn with the NAVI. I wanted to see for myself what was on Mimi's PalmNAVe… "Well, what do you know… It is the same message that was on Izzy's laptop alright," speculated Sora. "It's a bit switched in the beginning though."

Instead of giving me a chance to see Mimi's NAVI, Mimi took her NAVI back from Sora. The expression on her face seemed bright now… "HA! Well, then!" Mimi pointed to me and said, "If _Koushiro_, has it on his computer… IT PROVES THAT HE WAS THE ONE THAT COMPOSED IT AND SENT IT TO ME!"

I blinked… _'What? How dare she accuse me of sending her email when she was the one behind it!'_ I walked over to the group and confronted Mimi. "I did not send you anything! You did, Mimi! You sent me an email!"

"What are you talking about, _Koushiro?_" Mimi demanded.

"You were the one that sent me…" I groaned in frustration. This was going nowhere. "Let me see that, Mimi," I said, motioning to her PalmNAVe.

She was about to protest, but spat, "Sure… Knock yourself out, _Gennai!_" She held out her NAVI.

I ignored her comment, and took her PalmNAVe. I looked at the screen…

**Desktop Mimi – Mailbox**

Ver 6.0Mailbox

From Gennai server

Viewer

Palm Reader_Purity

& Knowledge_Pineapple  
Choose wisely_a tree w_un_verse  
us_port_Reply as one_Direct_nect

'It appears to be a mailbox opened… REPLY is visible… It looks normal… Nah! She must be faking it!'

The message looks the same as mine, but some of the words were switched…

"What is it, _Gennai_? Checking for mistakes?" I heard Mimi say in a really cocky tone. "I must admit, your grammar and vocabulary usage is appalling!" she said as she snatched back her PalmNAVe from my hands.

I groaned… "Mimi, I did not email you anything!" To satisfy her, I picked up my laptop again to run a few diagnostics. I clicked on my Mail Sent icon and opened up the history. As I have always known… NOTHING! "See? Here!" I practically shoved my laptop to her face to let her have a good look. "NO-OUT-GOING-MAIL!" I said as I slowly pronounced each syllable just so I would not be misunderstood. "I am not even this Gennai character either!" I added.

"W-well, I did not send anything either!" She punched a few buttons on her PalmNAVe. After a few seconds, a reassuring smirk appeared on her face. She shoved her NAVI in my face. "Look at mine! My mailbox has not had any outgoing mail!"

I didn't even care to look at it. With all the pent up frustration building up in me, I said very coldly, "You could program it to fake that."

Okay, this really set her off. She started to tremble as the rage burned inside of her. She stomped right up to my face and bellowed, "H-HOW DARE YOU! I WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING!"

I didn't even look at her. My head was turned slightly away from her and my eyes were closed. "It shouldn't be hard… _for someone like you_…" I answered her back.

"O-OH YEAH? YOU MENTIONED IT BECAUSE YOU ARE THE ONE THAT COULD DO IT! I BET YOU MUST HAVE MESSED WITH YOUR MAILBOX TO COVER YOUR TRACKS FOR SENDING ME THIS!" Mimi yelled.

I was getting very tired of her playing innocent! I finally opened my eyes and faced her. I equally matched her menacing glare… despite the fact she was taller! One might have felt and seen the polarized charges crackling between our glares…

"MIMI, FOR THE LAST TIME, I DID NOT EMAIL YOU ANYTHING! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOUR -DDAMN EMAIL ADDRESS!" I yelled back.

"THEN HOW DID YOU SEND _THIS?_" she retorted as she motioned to her NAVI.

"I DID NOT SEND YOU ANYTHING, MIMI! _YOU_ SENT _ME_!"

"Yeah, right… You must have gotten my email address somehow!" she replied as she seemed to be thinking about something.

'_I can't believe she still thinks I am the one that sent her the email. Clearly it was she!'_

I just sighed and replied a little calmer, "I already said I don't have or know your email address, Mimi."

Mimi seemed to be in deep thought for a moment then… "AHA! YOU HAD MY NAVI FOR AWHILE IN THAT TEMPLE RUINS, YOU KNOW!"

_'I don't believe it!_'

Ignoring her remark, I decided to add a few allegations of my own! "OH YEAH? WELL, WHAT ABOUT THAT PICTURE FILE! I BET IT WAS VIRUS PROGRAM TO BREACH MY COMPUTER TO EXTRACT INFORMATION FROM MINE TO YOURS WITHOUT THE COMPUTER ON!"

This caught her off guard. "W-WHAT THE F- What the… What… WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

I continued with my accusation, even though it did not make any sense to begin with. "YOUR FAMILY PHOTO FILE! I BET IT HAD A HIDDEN FILE TO COMPROMISE MY HARD DRIVE TO SECRETLY TRANSMIT ANYTHING PERSONAL TO ME! YOU GOT MY EMAIL ADDRESS FROM THAT!"

"Family photo?" I heard Sora ask, but apparently we both ignored her…

After a few moments, Mimi finally replied, "You are accusing me of… of all that is precious to me… you… you… I DO NOT KNOW HOW TO DO SUCH THINGS!"

I tried to come up with some evidence of her _crime…_ _'AHA!'_ Finally I confronted her again. "WELL, YOU HAVE A _SIPHON FILTER_ PROGRAM ON YOUR NAVI! I SAW IT! PLUS, AN ICEBREAKER, THE _REBUS ICEBERG EDITION!_ YOU HAVE A LASER USB CONNECTOR-"

"WELL, YOU HAVE ALL OF THAT STUFF TOO!" Mimi screamed.

Now this caught me off guard. She was right… "S-So?" I blurted.

"KNOCK IT OFF, YOU TWO!"

It was Sora. She had her gloves off now. Mimi and I turned back to each other and decided to back away.

Taichi spoke. "I think you guys should just settle down and discuss this in a _civilized_ manner."

"Yes, enough of this yelling! It's getting us nowhere. You're making everyone upset," Yamato said.

Sora walked up to us and calmly placed each of her hands on our shoulders. She spoke in a much softer tone now. "So just for now, Mimi… Izzy… Whatever it is with this email stuff, you two should calm down. For a start, please, apologize to each other. We are friends, and we shouldn't be fighting."

"Once we settle down, we can all sort out this so-called email problem," Taichi said.

I released myself from Sora's hand as a turned away. "What's there to discuss?" I said. "Like I suspected all along, it's Mimi-"

"Izzy, come on!" Sora said.

I continued, "Mimi is obviously the guilty one. I still say she's the one who's responsible; therefore, she should be the one to be questioned..."

"Ha! Bullsh-" Mimi was about to finish but was caught off…

"MIMI!" cried everyone else, except Takeru, who had no clue.

Mimi straightened herself up. "Well, I stated my case! I assure you, _Koushiro_, I did not send you any email! I have absolutely nothing to do with it! I do have the suspicion that _you_ were behind it!" she spat.

"Give me a break, Mimi…" I sighed.

"Jeez! You guys are impossible!" cried Yamato.

Taichi then spoke, "Come on, Mimi… We shouldn't just pass judgement until we-"

"If you expect me to even begin by apologizing to _him_, FORGET IT!" Mimi said, as she folded her arms and turned away.

"Apologize?" I scoffed. "I am not going to say anything, since all of it is _her…_" I said with a nod of my head in Mimi direction, "doing." I then added, "Come to think of it, I think Mimi is part of an alien plot-"

I heard Mimi gasped. She turned and faced me again. Now Mimi was steaming! "ARE YOU CALLING ME AN ALIEN?"

I just replied with a smirk, "I think the description would apply-"

Mimi cut me off and screamed, "W-WELL, SAME GOES TO YOU! YOU… YOU… _CONNIVING CIGARETTE SMOKING… _MACKEREL… ALIEN… JAR JAR JERK!"

It took me awhile to decipher what she just called me. Maybe I shouldn't…

"FINE!" I countered.

"FINE!" Mimi replied back.

We both turned away from each other with our arms folded and eyes closed. It might have seemed like minutes until a voice broke the silence…

"Ummm… Excuse me, but could I interrupt this discussion?"

Everyone turned towards the source of the voice… It was none other than…

"Jyou?" Sora said.

Jyou just smiled and said, "I was thinking… Could it be possible that Mimi and Koushiro are _both_ telling the truth?"

'What is he talking about?'

I thought.

"What are you saying, Jyou?" asked Taichi.

"You don't think…" Yamato was about to say… until Mimi cut in…

"JYOU! WHAT ARE SAYING? ARE YOU SAYING KOUSHIRO AND I ARE EMAILING EACH OTHER? YOU THINK THIS IS SOME SORT OF SICK GAME?" Mimi yelled.

Jyou held up his hands in defense, "No. That is not what I am applying."

Mimi calmed down, a hint of shame in her voice. "Oh… I am sorry, Jyou."

"No need to apologize, Mimi." He pushed up the bridge of his drooping eyeglasses with his index finger and continued... "What I am trying to say is that Mimi AND Koushiro received email from this one person… this Gennai person. Maybe, just maybe, that there is a _third_ party involved in this."

"Oh…" Mimi said.

"If I remember correctly, Mimi… You said that you received email from this person prior to our adventures here. Correct?" Jyou asked.

Mimi nodded. "The email address is a bit different, but… yes. Two messages, Jyou."

"Okay, and Koushiro…" Jyou turned to me and asked, "Have you received any messages from this Gennai prior to us being in the Digital World?"

I nodded, "Yes, Jyou."

"I take it, as with Mimi, that you also received at least two from Gennai with a different address?" Jyou asked.

"Affirmative," I replied.

"Okay. I will not go into what these prior messages were, but I do know that you two were too quick to blame the other. Sure the obvious is that only another NAVI in this world can send emails to the other, like your Pineapple and Mimi's…er… oversized PDA. However, you two are also missing the obvious," Jyou said.

"Go on," I said.

"Go on," Mimi said.

Jyou continued, "The both of you have not known each other before our adventures here. If I remembered correctly, you two live in opposite ends of the Odaiba district. You two do not go to the same school either. Correct?"

Mimi nodded. "Correct. I-I first met Koushiro on the tour coach." Mimi then added, "I reside in the northern most part of Odaiba. I attend Odaiba Konan Private Academy for Girls."

"Well, so do I." Realizing what I just said, I quickly corrected myself. "I-I mean I reside in the central part of Odaiba. I attend Odaiba Junior High with Sora and Taichi. I am in a special advance class. I only met Mimi on the tour coach as well."

"You guys mean _bus_, right?" asked Taichi. Suddenly he let out a slight yelp. Sora just nudged him in the ribs to keep quiet. Unfortunately Sora can be a bit excessive without her knowing it. "Owww…" Taichi winced as he clutched his side.

"Hush," hissed Sora.

Jyou just continued, "Also, you two have never given or known each other's email address? Even after your adventures in the temple ruins?"

"Correct."

"Affirmative."

Jyou nodded. "I see… Unless one of you hacked into SOL, which I seriously doubt…"

I almost coughed… I tried not too. I might incriminate myself. Of course I did NOT hack into SOL! It was not that I would or want to hack into SOL. I _could_, but I am not like that. Well… only if it was necessary. I noticed Mimi was trying to look aloof as well. I had to smile. _'She felt the same way as I do too.'_

Jyou continued, "Therefore, I believe in the both of you. Besides the fact that we are stuck here in the Digital World, the thing that connects you two is this Gennai person. It is safe to rule out it all being just coincidence. I theorize that this Gennai is from this world… aaaand…"

"Whomever or whatever Gennai is sent us these emails from this world to our own and now?" Mimi continued for him.

Jyou smiled at Mimi. "Precisely! Who knows? Maybe there are more than just Digimon here. As what you two have discovered about us, we are called the DigiDestined. Perhaps it IS destiny that we have been brought here. Maybe someone or something here knows that too and has been trying to communicate to you two for awhile. Even before we were brought to this world."

"That makes sense," Mimi said.

"Why send only us?" I asked Jyou.

"I don't know. Maybe because you two like each… I mean… like computers?" Jyou speculated.

"But everyone does," Mimi said.

Jyou cleared his throat before answering. "But not as wild as you two… seeing that you two do… work together well? You see, all of us are known to be DigiDestined. Destiny… I am sure someone foreseen our arrival here. Now this person appears to be this Gennai person or whatever it may be. This Gennai knows that both of you have an interest in computers far greater than then the rest us. Plus everything about this place seems to dwell on things like computers and such. Therefore, why not try to communicate to you two first by the _natural_ means of this world to our own world?"

Both Mimi and I nodded in understanding…

"If you go that route, I suggest you both work together on this. Agreed?" Jyou said to both of us.

"You know what? I agree with Jyou!" Mimi said with a cheerful smile on her face.

"Me too!" I said.

"Thank you so much, Jyou." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek… _'Why do I feel a little envious of Jyou… Nah!'_

Jyou blushed and said, "My pleasure, Mimi."

I just walked over to Jyou and extended my hand. "Yes. Thank you, Jyou. Prodigious deductive reasoning." Jyou took my hand and we both shook together. _'Of course I wouldn't give him a kiss on the cheek!'_

"No problem," Jyou said as he gave me a pleasant grin. Then he pushed up his eyeglasses again with his middle finger. He then casually turned and walked to where Gomamon was sitting with the wicker baskets full of fish. _'Hmmm… Amazing! Jyou and I have finally establish meaningful communication with each other after all this time and…'_

Something did not seem right…

_'WAIT A MINUTE! Did Jyou just give me the finger?'_

I watched him walk over to Gomamon to check over the fish… _ 'Nah! He was just pushing up his constantly drooping eyeglasses as usual.' _

"Um, Koushiro?" I heard Mimi's voice say.

I turned to face her and replied, "Yes, Mimi?"

She held her head down. "I am sorry that I thought you were responsible for the emails. Please forgive me, Koushiro."

I couldn't help but feel the same way. I acted so foolishly. "I am sorry too, Mimi," I said. Then I remembered... in guilt I looked down and added, "I-I was out of line about bringing the photo-" I then looked around to make the other's weren't listening in. "your family photo into this. I apologize. I'm sorry."

I felt Mimi hug me... "All is forgiven" she whispered to my ear. I returned her hug. I felt better... We both were now.

We released each other. I hope the others weren't watching most of our exchange... especially Jyou!

Mimi made a smile, "After all this time… And Jyou figured it out. I feel like a fool, Koushiro."

I had to agree with her on that… "So do I, Mimi." I then realized something and added, "Um, Mimi… you can still call me-"

Mimi looked down again and said, "Oh, I am sorry, Koushiro. I just did not believe you would still think of me as your-"

I placed my hands on her shoulders. She looked up at me and I have her a reassuring smile. "It's okay Mimi. Not even our little argument back there could ever effect our friendship, Mimi."

"Friends?" she asked, placing a hand over my hand.

I released my hands from her shoulder and said. "Friends as always, Mimi." Mimi extended her as I took her hand in mines. We both shook our hands.

With all the cheerfulness on her face she said, "Well! Let us not waist any time on this, okay Izzy? I want to get to the bottom of this!"

I was glad she called me Izzy again. "My thoughts exactly, Mimi!"

She returned my smile and grabbed my hand. Now hand in hand, we both headed toward the _lotus_ tree. As we walked, I could see the others already settled around the _lotus_ tree. I could also see Gabumon and Agumon there. Apparently they were finished with their game.

Mimi turned her head to look at me and asked, "Should we trust Gennai? I mean should we do this?"

"I do now." I said.

"Why do you feel that way?"

"Well, I don't know why. I just believe it may be a chance for us to find a way home!" I said.

"You think so?" Mimi asked.

"I could be wrong… but what choice do we have. This maybe our only clue."

Mimi thought for a moment and said, "I hope it is not something that would put us in danger again."

"I am sure we can handle it," I replied with confidence.

"Then I guess I do agree with you to go forward with this," she said.

"That is what I am going to tell Taichi and the others. Hopefully they would agree also."

13 minutes later…

"So what have you two found out?" asked Taichi.

"From what we could decipher from our messages… we have to find some sort of special a tree 'wisely.' The rest looks too garbled. So I guess we just find the tree first." Mimi replied.

This seemed to satisfy Taichi. "Okay… And then what, you guys?"

I continued for Mimi, "We have to reply as one. Our email messages are still on our system, despite the fact we cannot save them or compose a letter to respond. So I figured the next step is for Mimi and I to simply press the REPLY function on both our NAVIs at the same time. We both would send a blank response to the email. We have to do this near… that special tree."

"We just have to start looking for this special tree now," Mimi said.

Yamato groaned, "Oh great! Are we going to be walking around the forests again?"

I quickly said, "No, Mimi and I decided to start with trees that contain electrical sockets."

"So which tree, you guys?" asked Taichi. "The one over there?" Taichi asked, pointing to the cypress-like _lotus _tree.

"No! I'd say, that one!" I said, pointing to the Banyan-like tree where all of our food and water were placed, the _epson-stylus_ tree. Plus it was the one that contained the strange outlet Tentomon and I spotted earlier.

"Why?" Taichi asked.

Mimi looked at me confused and asked, "Why, Izzy? There is no outlet on the _epson-stylus_ tree. I checked with our program."

"I know. I have too. But, this tree does have one! Plus it is a bit unique from the other outlets we have spotted," I said.

"It has an outlet?" she asked.

"Yes, Mimi."

Taichi was still confused. "But why not start with the _locust_ tree and…"

"That's _LOTUS_ tree!" corrected Palmon. She sounded a bit offended.

"OKAY! The _lucas_ tree!" Taichi said slowly.

Palmon just sighed in defeat. Everyone else including myself just sweat dropped. However, Taichi failed to notice this and he continued…

"Why not start with that?" Taichi was about to question us further until noticed that Mimi walked off. I figured she wanted to examine the outlet on the _epson-stylus_ tree closely. "Uh Mimi?" Taichi said, trying to get her attention.

Instead of answering Taichi, Mimi examined the outlet on the tree roots further. "Strange… How could our Outlet Finder program fail to find this... if it is an electrical socket..." I heard her murmur. She flipped open the cover to reveal a…

"WHOA! A USB PORT!" she yelled.

"WHAT?" I cried.

"A _UNIVERSAL SERIAL BUS_ PORT RIGHT HERE IN THE TREE!" she cried in delight.

I ran to Mimi's side to examine the outlet. It couldn't be… but it was! "Mimi's right! This is not an electrical outlet! IT'S A USB PORT!"

"A what?" asked Taichi.

Mimi ignored Taichi and asked me, "Did you notice this?"

"Well, I thought it was just an electrical outlet! I did not need it at the time and I did not open the cover," I stated.

"Could this mean…" Mimi trailed off as she and I started to piece things together…

"Choose wisely a tree… with… a Universal Serial Bus Port!"

We both shared a look of astonishment. Realization sunk in. After all of our bickering before hand… Jyou was right! And definitely there was someone or something here that tried to contact us all along!

"Um, excuse me, Izzy… Mimi…"

We both turned to Taichi but we did not feel like answering him. We just waited for him to continue.

Taichi finally asked us, "You've both decided on this tree then?"

"YES!" we both cried with excitement.

Taichi continued, "Because… I think we should move our food supply away."

"Excuse me?" Mimi questioned.

"The food, guys! We placed the food and water under this tree! I suggest we move them away before you start anything!" Taichi said.

I nodded in agreement and replied, "I agree. Who knows, I am still sure this is an evil alien trick to-"

Mimi interrupted me and yelled, "WOULD YOU STOP IT WITH THE ALIENS, IZZY!"

I sweat dropped and just chuckled, "Sorry, Mimi. I was just joking."

"Rrrrr… Very funny," Mimi pouted.

"Guys, come on…" Sora tried to say.

"I'm sorry, Mimi."

Mimi just shook her head and smiled. "Oh, all right, Izzy."

Finally Taichi continued, "Okay… Now let's move the food away as far as possible. I don't want you two starting a forest fire and frying the food and everything!"

Everyone groaned, "Taichi…"

3 minutes…

"Hmmm… I think we need to be connected to the USB port as well," I speculated.

"Directly?" Mimi asked.

I nodded to her. "Yes, I figured what the last part of our message means. _'Direct connection.'_"

Mimi looked at the tree and her PalmNAVe disapprovingly. "But both of us use the new laser I/O port. Even my folding keyboard uses it. I do not have a standard USB cable with me."

I was disappointed also. "Neither do I but… Wait! I have a USB dock station!" I quickly hurried and opened my laptop carrying case. I found what I was looking for and pulled out an old Belkin brand 4 port Hub USB dock station with laser capability! "Prodigious! I almost left this thing at home. It was useless on the trip anyway. I forgot that I still had it! Thank goodness I did!"

"Let us see," Mimi said.

I held it up to her. "Here. This hub has a laser adapter as well! 2.0 too. I can plug it directly into the USB on the tree! It can receive multiple laser link tasks at the same time. We both can use our NAVIs together and respond!"

"Excellent!" Mimi said with a huge smile.

I quickly plugged the Hub into the USB port socket on the tree and quickly made my way back to Mimi's side. My Pineapple was ready for action. "Okay, I'm set." I turned to Mimi with her PalmNAVe. "Are you set, Mimi?"

She turned to me with a smirk and said, "Of course I'm ready… _Gennai._"

I almost lost it. "Ugh! MIMI! I THOUGHT WE SETTLED THIS?" I cried.

All I saw was Mimi smiling at me. "I was just joking, Izzy! Sorry!" She smiled and shrugged at the same time.

My face faulted…

"Awww Mimi…" Palmon sighed.

I felt Mimi's hand on mine. I looked up to her eyes as Mimi spoke. "Izzy, I AM sorry. I will not ever doubt you again."

I returned her smile. "Okay… Mimi… I won't doubt you either. And I won't bring up aliens ever again!"

"AGREED!" she beamed.

"Deal?" I asked.

"Deal," Mimi said as we shook our hands in agreement.

Finally I heard Tentomon say behind us, "Thank goodness, Palmon. I thought we were going to go through another round of NOISE!"

Palmon replied, "Yeah. You know what, Tentomon?"

"What?" Tentomon asked.

Palmon gave a small laugh and said, "Next time they start getting into their stupid arguments, you give Mimi a shock treatment with your _Puchi Thunder_, and I would paralyze Izzy with my _Stinky Stench!_ We can keep them sedated until we know for certain they are socially fit to reenter society as we know it."

"AGREED!" said Tentomon.

Mimi and I looked at each other and then at our Digimon behind us. Palmon had a pleasant grin on her face as if the conversation between the two Digimon never happened. For Tentomon, despite his insect-like mandibles, I couldn't help but feel that he too was grinning. However, I feared it was grin that would send chills down my spine! A sense of uneasiness washed over Mimi and I…

1 minute…

"Okay people! Brace yourselves…" I yelled to the others who were a good distance from the epson-stylus tree plus Mimi and I.

"On the count of three?" Mimi asked me.

I nodded. It was now or never! With our NAVIs ready, we proceeded. "Here we go… one… two… THREE!"

…tap…beep…REPLY

Nothing seemed to happen… until…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Whoa!" I said as I watched my desktop flicker red. _'Oh no! Did we do something wrong?'_ Maybe we weren't supposed to do this! I dread that in our optimistic curiosity we had just got suckered into unleashing a major computer virus on our desktops! _'Oh fu-'_

"YIKES! MY DESKTOP IS TURNING RED!" Mimi cried. I could see her punch her keys in desperation trying to log off… to no avail. Both she and I contemplated on covering the laser link on our NAVIs, but that would not work. The laser modulation was set to go through anything, even human flesh. My only solution was to forcefully pull the USB adapter out of the tree socket!

I heard Sora from a distance say, "Is something wrong, guys… OH SH-"

Sora was cut-off by Takeru… "HEY, THE TREE'S GONE!" he yelled.

"Wha-"

I looked up from my scrambled desktop to see where the tree… _was_. Sure enough, the _epson-stylus_ tree was gone! In its place was this circular disk-like object on the ground. It seemed to be rooted into place by metal ring support. The disk looked like a giant convex lens about a quarter of a meter in diameter.

"What is that thing?" Mimi asked, forgetting the desktop fiasco happening on both our NAVIs.

Before any of us could provide an explanation, a pink beam shot out of the _lens_ a few meters from the ground up. A soft humming sound being emitted by the object could be heard. Within the beam I could see a shape forming, a silhouette of some sort. Within seconds the silhouette started to take shape. It appeared humanoid…

'A hologram?'

"_Greetings, DigiDestined…" _

Everyone nearly jumped as a strange elderly voice was heard from the silhouette. It addressed us! The features began to become clear… It appeared to be an image of an old man. A very… cartoon-like old man. _'Was it an image of a Digimon we have never encountered before?'_ _He_ was short with a long gray mustache under his large nose. He had a fare to bone white complexion. He was bald except for one long pony tailed mass of gray hair on the top his head. He was dressed in some sort of black ceremonial robe with red and gold trimming. He adorned on his feet a pair of red… sneakers? His large eyes were closed as if he was asleep…

_'Was this who I think it is?'_

I was about to turn to Mimi when the _image_ spoke again…

"A few of you may know me…

My name is Genm-(static)…

Call me (static) Gen (static) Gennai…"

To be continued…


End file.
